Regret
by Hipsterpotamus
Summary: I'm Nash, no it isn't short for Nastisha or anything, I am named after a star. More or less people in our family have the oddest names ever, like my brother - it's Draco, I call him Dragon sometimes to annoy him, who wouldn't take advantage of something like that? - "Please, it's my only choice. Please Slytherin." "Okay, but you'll regret it SLYTHERIN!"
1. Chapter 1

I'm Nash, no it isn't short for Nastisha or anything, I am named after a star. I don't recognize which one because I am terrible at Astronomy. Everyone in the Black family is named after a star or constellation, so my mum - even though she isn't a Black anymore - carried on the tradition. I quite like my name. More or less people in our family have the oddest names ever, like my brother - it's Draco, I call him Dragon sometimes to annoy him, who wouldn't take advantage of something like that?

Of course, some people weren't named after stars like my Aunt Bella, I don't remember her as she was imprisoned in Azkaban when I was two. All I know is that she used to spoil us rotten, she bought us brooms for when we were older, of course Father replaced them as they were very old but I wish I could see my family. I don't get to see my other Aunt Andy because she is a 'blood-traitor', but Uncle Ted and our cousin Nymphadora are really nice so I wish we could.

Father and Draco are always practicing spells and Draco always seems to get hurt, but it means that I am very good at wandless healing spells. Our house-elves taught me some spells, but I don't own a wand yet, not until I'm 11, Draco and I will turn 11 tomorrow and I'm so excited!  
Father wanted us to go to Durmstrang, but Mother says that it is too far away so we're going to Hogwarts. As we are from the Malfoy and Black family it is a given that we will have to be in Slytherin, another reason we never see Aunt Andy is that her daughter was in Hufflepuff.  
I don't know much about Hogwarts and what I do know is what I over hear when Father is ranting about Mudbloods and Dumbledore.

No one is meant to go to sleep on their birthday and I planned to keep that tradition. I laid there in my room staring at the green walls and and specks of light reflecting off the silver paint that decorated most of the furniture in my room.  
I was laying upside down on the bed with my white hair falling off the bed, my hair is really long, it goes down to my hips. I like it but it is sort of boring, plain white and straight.

I smiled at my headboard near my feet, when Draco and I were seven we scratched our names into it, our parents don't know as the numerous pillows normally cover it up I could just make then out as I had pushed the pillows off the side of the bed earlier.

I climbed out of bed and put my feet into my black slippers and quietly made my way out of the door, I closed it quietly and tip-toed to the end of the corridor. I opened the door and I saw Draco from the light in the corridor, his room is always pitch black so I walked over to him after shutting the door and walked into his bed which resulted in me stubbing my toe. I clapped a hand over my toe and hopped on my right foot while holding my other one as I tried to stop my self from cursing.  
I heard a snigger.

"Draco?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Nash?" He replied. I went over to where his voice came from and lay down on the bed next to him.

"Are you excited about Hogwarts?" I asked.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and he nodded.

"But I want to get a wand more than anything." He said.

"Yeah, and a cat." I said. We had decided last year that Draco would get an owl and I would get a cat. He wanted something practical and I wanted something to hold when I was scared. I got scared a lot when Father shouted, when Mother cried, when Draco was punished.

We sat there comforted by the company in the dark and silence. After about half an hour of thinking to ourselves I said "Draco, we will always be there for each other, right?"

"Yep, from the womb 'till the tomb." He said holding out his pinkie.

I wrapped my pinkie finger round his "I will always be your best friend, twin and little sister, and you will always be my best friend, twin and big brother." I whispered and stared into his grey eyes as he did the same.

"Forever." He said.

We laid there as time went on, as the sun rose I went beck to my room and changed into a green and black stripey top, some jeans and my big black boots that went up to my knees. I always wore these shoes, when I grew too big for my last pair I got exactly the same style. Mother chooses what I wear at formal events but other wise I wear whatever, most of my clothes consist of green, black and silver.

I saw on my bed and waited for one of the house-elves to come and fetch me for breakfast. One popped into my room and said "Miss Malfoy's Birthday breakfast is ready, Penny has been told to bring Miss Malfoy downstairs to eat." I smiled at the elf and walked downstairs with the frail creature.

Mother came up to me "My little girl is growing up, 11 already! Draco is sitting at the breakfast table waiting, come on dear." She said and hugged me quickly.  
We all sat down and father said "I have arranged a gathering for you and your friends, so your Mother will choose your clothes and you must be ready by 11 o'clock."  
By 'your friends' he meant pure-bloods he knew with children the same age as us.

Another house-elf approached the table and put a pile of letters next to my Father.

He put them into four piles, for each of us and charmed them to go to each family member.

I hurried through my pile and pulled out my Hogwarts letter.

I teared open the envelope and read:

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress'

I put it to the side and snatched up the second page and then read:

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions'

I grinned at Draco and my parents, then I handed Mother the letter.

She skimmed the two sheets of parchment and said "We can go to Diagon Alley during the week and buy all this." She said returning the smile to me.  
Then I read through the other letters to find birthday wishes from pureblood families like the Zabinis, Notts, Greengrasses, Parkinsons, Crabbes, Goyles, Davises, Bulstrodes, I also got some from Aunt Andy and the Minister of Magic, who is a good friend of Fathers.

"I expect that you will fill the evening replying to these letters and getting ready for your party." Father said as he saw we had finished.

Breakfast was brought in and I finished everything on my plate and headed to our library, something else I was looking forward to was that Hogwarts' library is meant to be HUGE. I love reading but I went to my desk and took a stack of parchment and began to write many thanks for the birthday wishes. My hand ached and Draco and I gave the family owl - Pine - the letters to send.

Draco groaned as he realised that we would have to talk to other pureblood children, we had known them all forever but neither of us really liked all of them. Crabbe and Goyle are just annoying, as is Bulstrode and Parkinson. Draco liked Zabini and Nott, I liked Davis and both of us didn't mind the Greengrasses, well we didn't mind Daphne, the oldest, but Astoria who was our age was just like Pansy.

"Hey, you'd still rather hang out with them than some Mudbloods." I laughed.

He nodded agreeing and we slowly trod up the stairs, Mother was still finishing my outfit when I came in. She loved choosing my clothes as I was... an early developer... she spent hours shopping for me and buying nearly every outfit in a shop.

She had picked out a green dress with a black bow around the middle accompanied by a black blazer and pumps. Mother had gotten my ears pierced years ago so she gave me some thin silver hooped earrings and bracelet. My black velvet ribbon lay on the bed that I tied around my neck, a small diamond hung from it.

I changed slowly and my Mother had told a house-elf to help me finish up. The elf obviously had specific orders has it painted my nails with every other one being green and the rest black. She charmed my hair into a fish tail plait and put some glitter around my eyes.

I was used to being made up by now and just sat there until it was done. I walked to the stairs and sat there waiting for my brother he always took longer for the fact that he used so much hair gel.

He was in dress robes and we went downstairs together. We walked outside and sat down on a bench, a peacock approached and I stroked it's smooth feathers and rested my head on Draco's shoulder.

Our parents always acted like nothing was wrong when guests arrived, we were always on our best behaviour, we smiled, laughed, chatted. We acted like a perfect family.

Father never punished us in front of guests, we were the 'perfect' children.

We heard 11 o'clock strike from the grandfather clock and I squeezed Draco's hand and we walked in.

Theo and Blaise arrived first and Draco left me to go off with them. Vincent and Greg came next and I didn't point them in the direction of my twin as I knew how annoying they were.

Pansy and the Greengrasses arrived, Daphne talked with me while her younger sister Astoria chatted with Pansy. Tracy arrived and Daphne and her talked while I greeted Millicent who joined Vincent and Greg at the table filled with food. Tracy and Daphne are my actual friends, Pansy whines too much, as does Astoria.

Tracy, Daphne and I talked about going to Diagon Alley to shop together but I declined the offer as Draco and I do everything together. Pansy and Astoria came over and complimented me on my outfit, I returned the favour even though Pansy was wearing a neon pink dress that looked horrible.

Draco, Blaise and Theo appeared so Pansy rushed over to dote on my twin.

"I hope you didn't mean that Nash." Tracy said.

"Of course not, who would like neon pink!" Daphne cried.

I nodded in disgust it really isn't a colour that suits Pansy at all.

Blaise and Theo came over to us trying to stop laughing.

"What on earth is Pansy wearing?" Blaise laughed.

"I don't know how Draco hasn't hexed her yet, her voice is so high pitched!" Theo said.

"Theo! No need to be rude!" Tracy said slapping him on the arm.

"Yeah, try and act like she's okay." I said.

Vince and Greg had spotted Draco and went over to him so Millicent and Pansy were now talking, loudly.

"All I'm saying Milli is that you would look much nicer in a girlier outfit." Pansy screeched.

"Says the girl in a dress that is the same colour as a baboon's rear side." Millicent said voicing our opinions.

Pansy gasped, as did we, she ran off crying and I sighed and went after her.

I heard sobbing behind a curtain in the Library. "Pansy... Pansy come out..." I said.

"N-No," she sobbed.

"Pansy you look fine, it's just a bit... eccentric, Millicent doesn't like to wear dresses, and she looks fine in a top and skirt. Millicent's not a girly girl like you but just because she has a different style doesn't mean that she would look better in something you like... and you look great but not everyone likes something that... bright on the eye. If we did then you wouldn't be unique." Her sobbing had gotten quieter and stopped.

"Let's go back in, I would love some pumpkin pasty." I said truthfully.

Pansy came out and smiled "Thanks Nash." We walked back into the hall and I grabbed a pasty as Millicent apologized.

Astoria came to chat with Pansy and Millicent joined Vince and Greg. Draco was reunited with Blaise and Theo, as was I with Daphne and Tracy. All went well as we ate and talked, I danced with everyone when the music turned on, eventually everyone left and Draco and I could go to bed as house-elves cleared the room of any evidence of a party.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I'm finally 11! I went into Draco's bedroom in the morning. "Dragon? Do you want to open your presents or not?" I said as I opened the door. We never open presents on our birthday it is too 'anti-social' so we do it together the morning after.

He followed me downstairs. "Nash, you know Mother and Father don't like to be woken up." He said.

"Well then we won't wake them up." I said sitting on the sofa and pulling a box towards me.

I unwrapped it and found a model of a Nimbus 2000, since we weren't allowed a broom in first year. My broom was just as good as the Nimbus but I preferred the Cleansweep make.

_'Dear Nash,_  
_Happy Birthday_  
_Love Andy, Ted and Nymphadora'_

I loved the little broom moving around in the glass box.

"Who was that from?" Draco said

"Aunt Andy" I said.

"Oh, yeah, look she got me a new chess set." He said finding the already unwrapped board "Want to play?"

"Maybe later," I said and opened a box with lots of sweets from Honeydukes. Signed _'From Daphne (and Astoria)_'

I popped a Bertie Bott's every Flavour bean in my mouth and sucked at the turkey flavoured bean while pulling the wrapping paper off a bottomless, weightless bag _'Love Mummy'_ the label said. The green bag had the Malfoy family crest on it.

My next present was a set of vials from our godfather Sev, Draco had the same. Then I took a card off a box that said _'Happy 11th Birthday_  
_Lots of love and kisses from Pansy'_ with lots of hearts to fill the space in the box was a tight dress that would just cover my bum.

I got hair accessories from Theo, the sexist prat who we all love, Blaise took a different approach and got me a moving model of a Welsh dragon. Vince and Greg gave me books to do with perfecting your magic and wandless magic. Millicent got me charmed boot polish that kept snow and water from ruining the thin dragon hide over time. Tracy had bought me an Appleby Arrows snap-back and jumper, they are my favourite Quidditch team.

Then I got a card from Gringotts that said 100 galleons from Aunt Bella's account had been moved to mine, she had set this up when I was born and this happens each year, though I would prefer to have her out of Azkaban than the money.

Father had given Draco and I new trunks for Hogwarts embellished with the Malfoy family crest.

"Good haul this year, right sis?" Draco said.

I nodded as he put my new hat on my head and pushed it over my eyes.

I set to writing thank you letters to get it over and done with and while I waited for Draco to finish I stared at my mini broom and dragon. The dragon every now and then breathed fire and I had to move out the way before it singed my hair. We sent off the letters with Pine, he's an eagle owl so he goes really fast. Draco and I had breakfast and Father had already gone to work, he is a Hogwarts governor and Ministry of Magic official. He doesn't actually need to work, we have enough money for our great-grandchildren to still live in luxury but I think he has jobs for the contacts.

Mother told us that she had replied to Hogwarts so we will be going and we will be getting our school equipment in August, the first to be exact. I was rather disappointed that we would get our wands for five weeks and five days. Yes I was counting down the days, and Hogwarts was even further away. Draco and I were going to fit as much flying into our summer as possible before school starts so in our thank you letters we invited everyone to play Quidditch tomorrow. The afternoon was filled with eating my Honeydukes sweets and playing wizard's chess while my mini dragon tried to eat some pawns.

After several defeats I got out my model broom and put a pawn on it while the dragon was chasing it around the box, I had closed the lid so nothing can escape.

Eventually Draco wanted his pawn back so I took it off the broom and gave my twin the pawn, this made the dragon rather confused.

The day went on and we fell asleep on the sofa so a couple of house elves took us to our rooms.

I woke up quite late and changed into my Appleby Arrows Quidditch uniform, Father had bought it for me last birthday. I grabbed my brand new Cleansweep Seven, Draco still had a Comet 260 and didn't get a new one because a new Nimbus is apparently going to come out soon and that is his favourite broomstick brand.

Vince and Greg arrived first holding their Beater bats over their shoulders, Theo and Blaise arrived, they chucked the Quaffle around a bit. Astoria and Pansy came to play chasers for the girls' team, Daphne came to be the other Keeper and Tracy and Millicent are the Beaters. I rivalled Draco by taking the place of Seeker. We flew out to our Quidditch pitch, the girls had one more person than the boys but they played Quidditch more, especially as Pansy and Astoria had never played in their lives. The boys didn't have a Keeper and were missing a chaser, but Blaise and Theo thought that they could be chasers and Keep. We were only missing a chaser.

Daphne and Tracy turned out to be quite good at Quidditch but Pansy and Astoria mostly just sat on their brooms not doing anything so I intervened and did some chasing, Millicent was definitely the best on our team other than me, I was quick, small and new strategies that almost always worked.

The game went on for hours. I finally spotted the snitch and raced Draco for it. I knew that we would lose but there was no way that I wasn't going out in style and if the game went on any longer the loss would be embarrassing. I caught the snitch and we lost by 140 points (260 – 400). It was the queue to go home, so everyone departed and I promised myself never to let Pansy and Astoria play Quidditch ever again, well never on my team...

Draco scoffed at me and teased me about the game so I went to the Library and came across a book on the Peverell family tree. I swear that I've heard that name before so I opened it up, it showed how lots of purebloods are related, apparently Millicent is related to me but very far up the generations, like in the Black family some great, great grandfather of mine married a Violetta Bulstrode who is a great, great grandmother of Millicent.

This book would take forever to read, well analysis... Father wouldn't mind me taking one book out of the library to take to Hogwarts... I mean it would be quite interesting to see if anyone else I meet is related to me so I went upstairs and pushed the heavy book under my bed for another day.

The days passed with us flying on our brooms, midnight snacks, played at least one game of wizard's chess a day and waiting for Hogwarts as I counted down the days...


	3. Chapter 3

I groggily got out of bed and looked at my calendar.

"It's August first!" I said loudly and jumped out of bed.

I flung open my wardrobe and quickly changed into the first things I saw, a white blouse with green lace and some jeans. I then got my boots, now polished with Millicent's present and began to tie the laces, it takes quite a while as they are in the style of muggle army boots - my parents don't know that - and go all the way up to my knees. I love them but they take forever to put on and take off. I placed my Appleby hat on my head and I was still faster than Draco though I went up to his door and shouted "Hurry up Dragon!" Father had a good business deal yesterday so he is in a good mood and won't mind me shouting.

I ran down the stairs and stuffed my face with the breakfast a house-elf had made. As Mother and Draco came downstairs I ran towards the sofa in front of the fireplace and jumped over the back and landed right in the middle of the sofa.

"Dear we aren't flooing to Diagon Alley, I don't want charcoal dust on my clothes." Mother said smiling.  
I frowned, then how are we getting there?

"We're Apparating." She said as though she had read my mind.

I turned to face her and grinned. "Really?"

"Yes darling, now go and get the bag I bought you, it may come in useful today." She said.

I ran upstairs, searched rapidly around my room and grabbed my bag, then ran back downstairs by which time they were ready to go and Father had appeared.  
I skipped over and held tightly onto my Mother's arm. This was my first time Apparating.

I suddenly felt like being pushed into a very small tube and out again. I shuddered and got my footing in the busy street.

"Nash, give me the book list, I'll get the book and your Mother can look at wands, you two get your robes from Madame Malkin's, send the check to the Malfoy vault. Do the same in the Apothecary but tell them you are a Malfoy." Father said.

I nodded and handed him the book list from my bag.

Draco and I went to _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.

"Hogwarts robes I'm guessing?" A short witch in mauve asked smiling "I have the lot here."

I nodded and Draco said "Yes, Nash, you go first."

She sized me up and made some adjustments then Draco stepped up onto the footstool as Madame Malkin was pinning up his black robes a boy our age with scruffy hair stepped into the shop.

"Hogwarts dear?" She asked him. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

I smiled "Hi, Hogwarts too?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Our father's next door buying our books and mother's up the street looking at wands." Draco said. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms-"

"Dragon you will do no such thing, especially when you specifically wanted to wait for that Nimbus you were talking about." I scolded jokingly.

Draco rolled his eyes "Have you got your own broom?"

"No." He said.

"Play Quidditch at all?" I asked pointing to my hat.

"No." He said looking confused.

"We do - Father says it's a crime if we're not picked to play for our house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco said. I nodded at his Quidditch comment, we were great, Draco could fly as fast as anything and I was the best at strategising.

"No." The boy was obviously uncomfortable.

"Well no one really knows until they get there, do they," I said quickly.

"But we know we'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Draco said snottily.

"I wouldn't care at all, I just want to go already." I sighed before he could answer.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said nodding towards the window. A huge man was standing there pointing at two ice-creams. Odd.

"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts." He grinned.

"He works at Hogwarts?" I asked staring at the man in a new light.

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" Draco said.

"He's the gamekeeper." The boy said.

"Yes, exactly, I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco sneered.

"I think he's brilliant." The boy and I said at the same time and I grinned at him.

"Why is he with you? Where's your parents?" I asked and immediately regretted it after his reply.

"They're dead."

"Oh My God I am so sorry!" I said eyes widening.

He shook his head at me unfazed.

"They were our kind, weren't they?" Draco asked.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." He answered.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families." Draco rambled on.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

Before the boy could answer Madame Malkin said "That's you done, my dear." And Draco hopped off the stool.

As we left the shop I said. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." I waved and smiled at him and we went to find the Apothecary.

We stepped into the shop that smelt awful we asked for basic potion ingredients and he grabbed two of the bags hanging from the ceiling. Draco told the man we were Malfoys and he put the bag back and got different ones from the back room that looked less tattered.

Draco led the way to the wand shop through the busy crowd.

"Ah darlings, come, come Draco, oldest first..." Mother said pulling me to the side with her.

Draco had a few tries with one exploding ink pot and eventually got settled with a 10 inch hawthorn with unicorn hair.

I went up the the peculiar man and he when running to the end of a corridor grabbed a thin box and came back he opened the box to find a very long wand.

"Beech, 12 and three quarter inches, unicorn hair." He said.

I stared at the wand in the box and picked it up.

"Capable of subtlety, artistry a true match." He muttered.

I waved the wand and it grew warm some golden sparks came out of the end. Mr Ollivander took the wand and put it back in the box.

"First try, consistent magic, very loyal." Then he lowered his voice and whispered near my face "Unicorn cores are the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts."

He closed the box and handed it over "That will be 13 galleons for the pair Mrs Malfoy."

Mother rummaged through he purse and put the money on the desk then we left, I hadn't spoken a word his whisper echoed in my ear.

Mother took Draco to Father in the _Eeeylops Owl Emporium_ so Mother and I went into Magical Menagerie.

The crowded shop looked very strange but Mother ran over to a Siamese cat and cried "Oh, Nash, dear, get this one, darling she is simply beautiful!"  
The cat looked at me with it's blue eyes it was white with brown points (ears, feet, belly, face, tail) and the colour faded into white.

"Okay." I said.

We left the shop holding my cat in a cage Draco and Father were waiting outside for us, Draco had got a sorrowful looking Screech Owl. When we got home Draco and I sat down on two armchairs in the Library and opened the cages. My cat circled my chair a few times before she sat on my feet whereas Draco's owl perched on the table.

"What are you going to call your cat?" Draco asked.

I tilted my head and looked at the cat. "I don't know, something after a star or constellation probably."

Draco passed me a book on the night sky and I flicked through the pages. "Aries, I like that name, eh? Cat? Do you like it?" I said looking down.

The cat looked up "Yeah, I'm calling you Aries." I said officially.

"What should I call my owl?" Draco asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Boy."

"Carau. It's an Argentinean name, muggles think it's a fable but a witch was very ill and her son went to find a potion ingredients but forgot about his mission when he went to a folk festival, he fell in love with a witch and one of his house-elves found him and told him that his mother was dead, he didn't care and said that he could weep later. At the end of the festival he asked the girl to come and visit his home. She said that she did not care for those who do not care about family and turned into her Animagus form - a tapa - and left him. The wizard turned into his Animagus form - a carau - and flew into a tree and cried, he mourns until the girl comes back - when he has mourned enough." I said.

Draco stared at me. "I read it in an South American version of Beedle the Bard!" I cried surrendering.

"Okay... Carau it is..." He said amused by me. He mumbled something that sounded like "You read too much."

I went to my room with Aries while I unpack my shopping she sat on my bed looking at my model dragon with curiosity. I hung up my new robes with a flick of my wand, the house-elves had taught me household spells and the basics but I have never been able to put them into action... maybe there's a shoe lace tying spell...

Only 30 days until we go to Hogwarts!


	4. Chapter 4

The 30 days went by quickly as I read all of my school books, played - correction - lost more games of wizard's chess and flew around on my broom. Aries had taken to wandering around at night and chasing the house-elves, so I expect that they were just as happy as I was as time got shorter to September first.

The week before I had packed and unpacked my trunk several times, then I realised that I can shrink things and put them in the bag Mother got me. On August 31st I had an early night, and an early morning the next day so I spent a couple of hours lying in bed stroking Aries as she purred while she slept.

Mother and Father had woken early as well we were ready to go at 10 o'clock, Father Apparated us to the station and we went through the barrier with our trunks, Mother had done a weightless spell on them.

"Promise to write to us dears" Mother said at ten minutes to 11.

I hugged her tightly "I'll miss you." I said into her shoulder.

"See you in the holidays dear." She said tearing up.

Father didn't know what to do so I hugged him tightly "Bye Dad." I said. He looked surprised as I'd never called him Dad before - always Father.

"Goodbye Nash," he said returning the hug. Then Draco had his turn and we boarded the train.

"No Aries!" I cried as she ran up the train "I'll see you later Dragon!" I said running after my cat.

She stopped eventually outside a compartment with the boy from Madame Malkin's.

"Hi again, I said that I'd see you." I said holding out my spare hand, the other held a squirming Aries.

"Hello - please, sit down." He said after shaking my hand.

I closed the door and sat down opposite him, Aries calmed down and took the seat next to me.

"What's your cat called?" He asked.

"Aries, anyway you never answered my question, what's your name?" But once again we were cut off as a red-headed boy entered.

"Anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full." He said.

The boy shook his head and ginger sat down.

Two taller ginger headed boys came and said "Hey Ron. Listen we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

My eyes lit up "Cool!" I said.

The two boys grinned at me and turned to the first boy. "Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." Okay so scruffy haired boy is Harry, ginger is Ron.

Fred and George left the compartment.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted.

Harry nodded. He's Harry Potter. Oh. My. God.

"Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes, and have you really got - you know..." Ron pointed at his forehead.

Harry pulled back his scruffy hair and there is was, a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"So that's where You-Know-Who - ?" I began.

"Yes, but I can't remember it." Harry said.

"Nothing?" Ron said.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." Harry said.

"Wow." Ron said. I gaped at the Chosen One.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked Ron.

"Er - yes, I think so. I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." Ron said.

I gasped "What's your last name?" I asked and accio'd the Peverell book from my purse.

"Weasley... why?" Ron said.

I flicked through the pages "I found this book in my Father's Library and it shows how all the purebloods are related." I said.

I stopped at a page "Is your name Ronald Weasley?" I asked.

He nodded "You are my fourth - no - third cousin... once removed." I said grinning.

"Really? What's your na-?"

"Sorry, I just had to ask, how did that huge book come out of that purse?" Harry asked.

"Oh, the bag has a bottomless and weightless charm on it," I explained.

"I heard you went to live with muggles, what are they like?" Ron asked Harry.

"Horrible - well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are though. Wish I had three wizard brothers." Harry said.

"My aunt married a muggle, we never see them though." I said to myself as they continued talking.

Ron pulled out a rat and I grabbed Aries who tried to eat it.

"Ron - put away - the rat - unless you want it - to get eaten." I said.

"Oh!" He stuffed it back into his pocket.

I pulled out my wand and cast a sleeping charm on Aries.

"There we go." I said putting my wand away.

They were talking about not affording stuff so I just opened the Daily Prophet and ignored them until Ron gasped.

"What?" Harry said.

I put down the newspaper "_You said You-Know-Who's name!"_ Ron said. My eyes widened in shock.

"I'd have thought you, of all people - " I said.

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything , saying the name. I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet... I bet I'm the worst in the class." Harry said.

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." Ron said. He was talking about Mudbloods. The Weasleys are obviously blood-traitors like Aunt Andy.

At half twelve a trolley came past "Anything from the trolley dears?" A woman asked.

I stood up "A Box of Bott's beans, Drooble gum, a pumpkin pasty and liquorice wand. Please." I said and paid.

I came back in while Harry was ordering and transfigured a marble into a small table to put my stuff on. I always carried marbles around for transfiguration.

Ron gaped at my table. I fed the liquorice wand to Aries, the house-elves had bribed her with liquorice to stop her chasing them. Harry came in and I waved for him to put his stuff on the table.

"Hungry, are you?" Ron said, he must have bought at least one of everything.

"Starving." Harry said.

Ron pulled out some squashed sandwiches "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

Harry held up a pasty "Swap you for one of these. Go on-"

"You don't want this, it's all dry. She hasn't got much time, you know, with five of us." Ron said.

"Go on, have a pasty." Harry said.

A while later Harry picked up a Chocolate Frog "What are these? They're not really frogs, are they?"

"No, but see what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa." Ron said.

"What?" He said

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards inside of them, you know, to collect - Famous Witches and Wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Ron explained, I didn't collect the cards, I preferred Drooble's gum.

"So this is Dumbledore!" Harry said

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore? Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks -" Ron said.

Harry said "He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day. He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron stared at the pile of Chocolate Frogs. "Help yourself, but in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay in photos." Harry said.

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" I said amazed.

We had a Bertie Bott's bean eating contest, who could keep eating without pulling a face, Ron lost on the first one!

A teary boy knocked on the door "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

I shook my head.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" He wailed.

"Don't worry, he'll turn up." I said smiling.

"Yes, well, if you see him..." and the boy left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered. If I bought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." Ron said.

"Ron! He might adore his toad." I said doubting my argument.

Ron was looking gloomily at his rat. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look... " Ron rummaged for what I think was his wand. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway -"

A girl and the toadless boy came in.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said.

"Nope," I said.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She said.

"Er - alright. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Ron said.

Nothing happened "Ron that isn't a real spell, _pallesco_" I waved my wand. The rat's fur turned yellow, I waved my wand again and it when back to normal.

The girl gaped at me "Wow. I've tried a few simple spells just for practice, you're great at magic. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?" She said quickly.  
She's a Mudblood. Pity, I like her.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Once again before I could say my name I was cut off.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course - I've got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of __the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" Harry said.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. Do you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change you know, I'll expect we'll be there soon." Hermione and Neville then left.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it" Ron said. I liked her. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor. Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." Ron said.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" I frowned "All my family have been in Slytherin."

"That's the house. Vol - I mean, You-Know-Who was in." Harry said.

"Yeah." said Ron.

"You know I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter." Harry said. "So what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts. Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high-security vault." Ron said, I nodded newspaper was somewhere under the sweet wrappers.

"Really? What happened to them?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My Dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." Ron said. "What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Appleby Arrows all the way!" I said.

"No! Chudley Cannons!" Ron said.

"I don't know any" said Harry.

"What! Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world –" and Ron was off explaining Quidditch from every angle.

The compartment door slid open to show Draco, Vince and Greg. Draco turned to Harry "Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes. " Harry said.

"This is Draco, Vince and Greg." I said.

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." My twin said.

Ron hid a snigger with a cough – poorly.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My Father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." Draco said.

"Draco!" I said.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry said.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't-" Draco said slowly.

"Draco, I think you should go now." I said.

"You should come with us Nash; Daphne and Tracy have been asking for you." Draco said as he exited the compartment.

"Guys I'll be back in a moment, I should go change." I said leaving the compartment them.

I saw Hermione walking to the compartment "Hi Hermione" I said.

"Oh, Hi, you should really get changed, I asked the driver and we're nearly there." She smiled.

"I was just going to, thanks" I said.

I got to the end of the train and took out my robes, I waved my wand and they appeared on my while my other clothes appeared in front of me. As I walked back to the compartment I said "I love magic."

"There you are, come on, I never did catch your name." Harry laughed.

"Nash Malfoy" I said.

"Wait, are you related to that git?" Harry asked.

"_'That git'_ happens to be my twin, he has some issues with thinking that being a pureblood, especially a Malfoy means that he is better than everyone, but he is really nice if your on his good side." I said.

"Well, let's hope your nothing like him." He said as we got off the train.

"I have to go and find Draco, sorry, I'll see you later though." I said smiling and looking for my twin.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" I followed the voice and eventually saw Draco, Blaise and Theo.

"Where were you?" Theo said.

"Doesn't matter." I said.

We were taken to some boats and luckily it was four to a boat, we approached a mountain with a castle – which I presume is Hogwarts.

"Nash, you didn't visit us in our compartment, didn't you miss me?" Blaise said.

I laughed and we got off the boats and then followed a Professor McGonagall to a small room.

I found Daphne and Tracy and they greeted me warmly before the Professor started talking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take you seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I suddenly felt someone brushing my hair – it was Pansy. "You hair is so straight that it needs to not have any wispy bits or it look odd." She said.

Luckily she was side track when some ghosts appeared so I had a chance to wipe off the lipstick she had put on me. Professor McGonagall came back "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The ghosts disappeared through the wall one by one "Now form a line and follow me."

We did as told and I took in every aspect of the hall, I could see Fred and George at one table, I could see Hagrid and Sev at the teachers table, but the enchanted ceiling was amazing, I made a note to self to find out how it was done so I could do the same for my room. At the front there was a four-legged table with a patched and frayed hat on top of it.

Suddenly the hat ripped open and began to sing. Yes sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!__"_

The Hall burst into applause and the Hat bowed at the four house tables. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

The first two went to Hufflepuff, then two to Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor, and Millicent went to Slytherin, I cheered for her. Hufflepuff, three Gryffindors, including Hermione and Neville, then a Ravenclaw and Draco went up, barely a second passed the hat declared him Slytherin without it even touching his head, I gulped.

"Malfoy, Nash"

I walked up to the stool and put on the hat and sat down.

"Slytherin, please, Slytherin..." I whispered.

"You don't fit there though, do you? You would much rather join Gryffindor, or even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You don't want to be Slytherin." The hat said,

"_Please_, it's my only choice. _Please_ Slytherin."

"Okay, but you'll regret it SLYTHERIN!"

I went and joined Draco who hissed "What took you so long, you took almost ten minutes!" It wasn't that long, surely...

I didn't hear the next one but Theo and Pansy went to Slytherin. I stopped paying attention until Harry was called – into Gryffindor with him. I sighed. Ron joined him and lastly Blaise came with us.

Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the hat away. Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down.

I laughed and stopped as no one else was on the Slytherin table really. The hat was right. I was going to regret this.

A ghost came and sat next to us so I bucked up the courage and asked "Sir, may I ask of your name?"

"Most call me the Bloody Baron." He replied dazed.

That is all I got out of him during dinner. The puddings disappeared and Dumbledore stood up again. "Ahem – just a few more words now we are fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well"

His eyes flashed to Fred and George. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." I gulped.

He flicked his wand and a golden ribbon flew out and made words above the tables. "And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favourite tune, and off we go!"

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._"

Theo put an arm around my shoulders and we sang it in a round, Fred and George ended last with a funeral march tune.

"Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Dumbledore said.

I concluded that he was mad – great – but mad.

We followed some girl called Gemma Farley to the dungeons, the password was Parseltongue.

"Yay! Roomies!" Pansy screeched at us.

"Aries!" I cried and picked up my cat who was on, what I'm guessing was my bed in the middle of the five beds. We changed into our pajamas lay on our beds.

Pansy wanted to stay up, she thought it was going to be 'a really long sleepover' I joined Millicent in ignoring her and falling asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to MySocksAreStripy for being my first reviewer! Thank you!**

The hardest thing so far was finding my way around the castle. There were 142 staircases in Hogwarts. They varied from wide, sweeping, narrow, rickety, vanishing steps in some, some doors didn't open unless you asked, or tickled them in the correct spot, and some were just walls that looked like doors. It didn't help that everything moved around a lot, including the coats of arms.

Then there were ghosts. If one came through a door you were trying to open it was the scariest thing ever. Some of the ghosts were helpful... and then there was Peeves. Now technically he isn't a ghost – but a poltergeist. He dropped bins on your head, pulled carpets up from under your feet, pelt you with chalk pieces or sneak up and grab your nose shouting "GOT YOUR CONK!"

If possible the caretaker, Mr Filch was worse than Peeves, if you met him in the corridor he would try and pin any broken rule on you, no matter how unsuspicious you looked. It was the same if you passed his cat: Mrs Norris, any sign of something out-of-the-ordinary, according to them, and Mrs Norris would scamper off and Filch would appear seconds later wheezing.

I found the lessons fine, Mother had taught me the basics and Father had taught Draco, so we were far ahead of other students. History of Magic was difficult, not because of the content – I knew that – just trying to stay awake in Professor Binns' lessons.

Professor Flitwick was a very small wizard and when he wanted to see over his desk he has to stand on a pile of books which he topples off whenever he gets excited.

Professor McGonagall had kept her strict and clever persona from the Sorting Ceremony and it was there to stay. She gave us a talking to the moment we sat down in her class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." With that she transfigured her desk into a pig and back again. I was good at transfiguration but I had never done live transfigurations. We did very simple magic (matches into needles) in that lesson which did not challenge my abilities at all.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a bit of a joke; Professor Quirrell's classroom had a strong odour of garlic 'to keep away a vampire he met in Romania'. His turban also had a strange smell 'it had been given to him by an Indian prince for getting rid of a zombie' apparently.

I had been looking forward to Friday; we had double potions with Gryffindor. My favourite subject and my favourite teacher. Hermione and I had gotten to know each other quite well, I didn't mind that she was a mudblood muggle-born and she didn't mind that I was related to Draco.

In potions I sat next to Draco. Sev Professor Snape did the register, I found it very hard not to go "Yes Sev" he stopped at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

Draco, Vince and Greg sniggered.

Professor Snape finished the register and gave his own words of welcome. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Suddenly he said "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's arm shot into the air, I knew better than to try and answer a question Sev had directed at someone else.

"I don't know, sir." Harry's answer came. I sighed.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" He said lip curling.

Hermione's arm was stretched fully. Draco and the goons were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said. I shook my head with embarrassment, oh Harry.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? What is the difference, Potter, between monksblood and wolfsbane?" This had Hermione rising out of her seat.

"I don't know, sir. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Harry said. I felt like bashing my head on the table. Was he _trying _to get a detention?

He snapped "Sit down. For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monksblood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this all down?"

A rummage for quills and parchment went across the classroom followed by the scratching of quills. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

The lesson went well for me; we were set a simple cure for boils. It seemed that he criticised everyone except Draco and I.

Neville had managed to melt a Gryffindor boy's cauldron into a twisted blob, their potion had oozed to the floor and within seconds we were all standing on our stools as Neville moaned in pain. He had been drenched in the potion and boils had sprung up all over his arms and legs, poor bloke.

Professor Snape cleared away the spilt potion with one wave of his wand "Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils appeared on his nose.

"Take him to the hospital wing." He spat at the Gryffindor boy. He rounded on Harry and Ron who were working next to them. "You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

The lesson ended and I went to Library to read. I picked up a book on something called _'How The Muggles Get By..._' I didn't really understand it at all, what on earth is 'Electricity'? I was putting the book back when Hermione came up beside me and took it out.

"It's a muggle book" She said and sat down. She patted the carpet next to her and I sat down. "Electricity is a form of energy, it is a result of charged particles, the electrons or protons in an atom define if it a positive or negative charge..." She explained it to me. I still didn't understand it fully, but I got the gist of it.

"I just realised, I don't even know your name!" She laughed.

"I'm Nash, Malfoy." I said uneasily.

"Oh... so you're... you know, his sister?" Hermione said.

"...Yeah, we're twins..." I admitted. Draco used to be really nice but he's changed now we're around other people.

"Well as long as you don't hate me for being a muggle-born, I won't hate you for being related to him." She said holding out a hand.

I shook it "We are quite alike if you think about it," she continued "You are an expert on magic and you are interested in muggle things, whereas I am an expert on muggle stuff and I am interested in every aspect of magic. I presume you don't mind muggles because of the style of your boots." She said.

"Well, my family detest muggles and mudbloods – sorry, habit – muggle-borns since they have an idea only purebloods deserving magic. I love these boots, I'm sure that if my parents knew they were based on muggle army boots they would burn them!" I rambled.

"Nash, it doesn't matter, do you want to be... friends?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded "But I'll still have to stay with Draco in potions, you're cure for boils was really good as well, you know."

"I think Professor Snape has something against Gryffindors to be honest."

"Yeah, he favours Slytherin, and Draco and I, because he is our Godfather." I said.

"Really? Wow, but you are also really good at magic, I mean Ron and Harry kept telling everyone how you transfigured a marble into a table, and you turned that rat yellow." Hermione said.

I blushed "I've been learning magic for years, but I've never used a wand before. I can do simple wandless magic but other than that I have never put theory into practice." I explained.

"You can do wandless magic? Show-off!" She nudged me, "Promise to teach me one day,"

I nodded "We should probably go to dinner," I said pointing at a clock.

"Yeah, see you around," Hermione said

I walked to the dungeons and put my stuff in my dorm and walked to the Great Hall. I sat between Daphne and Tracy who were trying to calm down Pansy.

"What happened?" I asked Vince.

"Pansy thinks Longbottom's potion made a hole in her shoe." He shrugged.

"Pansy, give me your shoe." I said.

She looked confused.

"Just give me your shoe." I said.

She pulled it off her foot and gave it to me.

"_Reparo."_ I said and gave her back the shoe.

"Thank God, she wouldn't stop whining!" Tracy whispered.

"She never does." Daphne said giggling.

We ate and went back to the common room before heading off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes! Flying lessons on Thursday people!" I screamed at the top of my voice in the common room.

"Yeah, but it's with the Gryffindorks." Draco said. I was silently happy about that...

"We don't need flying lessons, we can fly. We should have Quidditch games instead." Greg said.

Draco had been telling an exaggerated story of when we were younger and had been flying in a forest and saw a helicopter coming towards the forest so we flew at full speed home because we were scared out of our skins. Of course he said we had a near miss with multiple helicopters who were hunting us down, etcetera, etcetera... but I let him have his fun.

Hermione was reading every book on flying she could find. I tried to explain that it isn't something you learn out of a book but she kept trying.

Mother had been sending us a lot of sweets for some reason, I wanted to give Hermione some but she rarely ate sweets because her parents were 'Dentists' They worked on teeth, muggles have mad jobs.

At breakfast on Thursday I could hear Hermione reciting from _Quidditch through the Ages_. Draco and the goons went over to Gryffindor table and did something or other but I was busy talking to Blaise and Theo about Fabius Watkins, Chaser for the Montrose Magpies.

At half three Blaise, Theo and I were already at the lesson.

When everyone arrived Madam Hooch said "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

The brooms were very bad quality but we quickly stood to the side of a broom.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up'" Madam Hooch called.

Everyone shouted "Up!"

A few people like Draco, Blaise, Theo, Harry and I's brooms went into our hands at once. Hermione's had rolled over on the ground.

She revised the basic, how to get on your broom without sliding off and how to grip your broom. Apparently Draco had been doing wrong for years...

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

Neville had pushed off before the whistle had blown.

"Come back, boy!"

It was no use, Neville was rising – twelve feet – twenty feet – he looked at the ground with a pale face and gasped, the slipped sideways off the broom and – WHAM – a thud and a crack. Neville lay, face down, on the grass in a heap. His broom was still rising higher and higher drifting towards the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville and mumbled "Broken wrist." Her face was as white as his "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

Neville's face was tear-streaked, he clutched his wrist and hobbled away with Madam Hooch's arm around him.

Draco burst into laughter "Did you see his face, the great lump?" Everyone in Slytherin except me was laughing.

"Shut up, Malfoy." A Patil twin said, I think her name is Parvati.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry babies, Parvati" Pansy said.

"Look" Draco picked up Neville's Remembrall. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

Draco flashed a nasty smile.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, Draco was level with the top of an oak tree.

"Come and get it, Potter."

Harry grabbed his broom.

"_No!_ Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble." Hermione shouted.

Harry ignored her and mounted his broom and kicked off.

People screamed and gasped, Ron admirably whooped.

We couldn't hear them talking from on the ground but the action was enough...

Harry shot towards Draco, he must've been lying when he said he'd never flown before. Draco zoomed out of the way.

Draco chucked the glass ball into the air.

Harry sped up towards it as it neared the ground, he caught it a foot to the ground and toppled onto the grass.

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall shouted "_Never_ – in all my time at Hogwarts – how _dare _you- might have broken your neck –"

"It wasn't his fault Professor – " I began.

"Be quiet Miss Malfoy."

"But Malfoy –" Ron said.

"That's _enough_, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, Now."

Harry walked quickly behind her.

We all held our breath for a few moments before Ron ran at Draco who was now on the ground.

"You git! You bloody - Get off!"

Seamus and Dean grabbed him.

"Ha! Potter's gonna be expelled!" Draco said.

"Draco, be quiet, he could've broken his neck." I said.

Before he could retaliate Madam Hooch came back.

"I think that's enough for now, Class Dismissed!" She said.

Daphne and Tracy quickly took my to the dorm and told me that I was mad for arguing with Draco.

"With purebloods it is _always_ family first!" Daphne snapped.

We changed into our normal robes and went to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione wasn't talking to Harry and Ron for some – probably valid – reason. At breakfast a huge package carried by six screech owls landed in front of Harry.

Draco and the goons went over to look, so did I. Draco snatched up the package and said "That's a broomstick. You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first-years aren't allowed them."

"It's not any old broomstick, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty? Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." Ron grinned.

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you could afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig." Draco snapped. My brother can be a downright asshole sometimes but no one can deny that he is quick-witted and has some very good comebacks.

Professor Flitwick appeared next to Draco "Not arguing, I hope, boys?"

Draco said quickly "Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor."

"Yes, yes, that's right, Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" The look on Draco's face was priceless.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir, and it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I got it." Harry said.

Harry and Ron left and Hermione and I made plans to meet in the Library.

I walked to the Library after eating and put my stuff down at a table before I went and found some books.

Hermione was there when I came back. "Hi 'Mione" I said.

"'Mione?"

"Yeah, everyone needs a nickname if their name is long." I said.

She shrugged. "Okay."

"I got you several books on wandless magic and the basics, I learnt the basics as soon as I showed signs of magic. I've got you _Useful Household spells_, _How to do Wandless Magic_, _Basics to Wizardry_, _Wandless Witchcraft _and _Revising Simple Spells_. They are actually really good reads but they get repetitive once you know the main gist of it." I said laying the pile of five books in front of her.

Hermione opened her bag and put them in.

"Oh! You've got a bottomless bag too!" I said.

"Yeah, they are really useful." She said.

"My Mother got me one for my birthday, it has the family crest on it as well." I explained. "Anyway, your turn."

"Okay, this is a muggle photo, they don't move like wizarding photos. It's of when my parents took me to America, I don't remember it because it was so long ago."

I stared at the thing in amazement, Harry told me on the train that muggle photos don't move but I was seeing it with my own eyes. They were so still.

"Muggle things aren't as interesting as magical things, this is going to be really boring for you, but can you teach me a spell?" Hermione asked.

I nodded "How about..." I thought of Pansy the other day "... how about Reparo? It mends and repairs things."

Hermione nodded "Sure."

"The incantation is reh-PAH-roh, and you wave your wand like this." I said writing out the phonetics and drawing a sort of triangle spiral. "The light is blue, this is a really simple spell that we'll be taught this year probably. There's actually an entire book for this spell, but it's not in the Library though..."

Hermione got out a quill and snapped it, then she got out her wand and did as told.

"_Reparo_."

The quill moved together a bit. "Put your emphasis on the PAH." I said.

"_Reparo_." The quill then mended itself. Hermione squealed.

"Well done, only your second try!" I said.

Hermione put her wand away looking pleased.

"Nash, you are like, the first proper friend I've ever had. Thank you."

"Oh Hermione!" I cried touched by her words "That's so sweet!"

I hugged her and said "Let's be best friends 'Mione."

She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"'Mione don't cry, 'Mione! You'll make me cry! It's true though other than Draco, Daphne and Tracy, who I'm stuck with because we're _purebloods_ I can actually pick you as a friend." I said.

Hermione stuck out her pinkie finger, I wrapped my finger around hers.

"Besties?"

"Besties."

* * *

Over the next two months Hermione and I carried on with our magic and muggle lessons. Draco was starting to resent me so I hung around with Daphne and Tracy in lessons and the common room. Hermione had learnt to always find me in the Library, she hadn't spoken to Harry or Ron since Harry's broom had arrived so we spent a lot of time together.

On Hallowe'en morning the smell of cooked pumpkin wafted through the corridors but I was occupied looking for my bushy haired friend, I had not seen her all day. Pansy dragged me into the Great Hall at dinner time for the Hallowe'en feast. As everyone started to eat Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall with his turban off balance, his face full of fear. Everyone watched him slump against Dumbledore's table and gasp "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." Before he fainted and fell to the floor.

There was an uproar from the students, only after several firecrackers had come out of Dumbledore's wand was there silence.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately." He rumbled.

As Slytherin stayed put not wanting to go into out common room I cast a disillusion charm on myself and crept over to find Harry. I tugged on his arm and hissed "Where's Hermione?!"

He jumped and grabbed Ron's arm. "Hermione." He said.

"What about her?" Ron said stupidly.

"She doesn't know about the troll."

Ron paused "Oh, all right, but Percy'd better not see us."

We followed the Hufflepuffs going the opposite way and went down a corridor towards the girls toilets. We turned a corner and heard footsteps behind us.

Ron pulled Harry behind a stone griffin and Harry caught my robes and pulled me too. It was Sev, he crossed the corridor and disappeared.

"What's he doing? Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" Harry whispered.

I undid the Disillusion charm and said "Does it matter?"

"When did you get here?" Ron gasped as we crept after him.

"I was the one who was looking for 'Mione in the first place." I snapped.

"He's heading for the third floor." Harry said.

"Can you smell something?" Ron asked.

"If you're about to offend me now is not –" I began. Harry put a hand over my mouth and sniffed.

There was a disgusting stench and some low grunting accompanied by large shuffling feet. Ron pointed at a shadow that was getting bigger. It emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was at least twelve feet tall with dull, grey skin. It's great, lumpy, boulder of a body had a small bald head perched on top of it. The short legs were as thick as tree trunks with flat horny feet attached to them. It held a massive wooden club that dragged on the floor from it's long arms.

The troll stopped next to a door and peered inside before slouching into the room.

"The keys in the lock, we could lock it in." Harry muttered.

"Good idea." Ron said.

Harry and Ron ran over and slammed the door before I could stop them they locked the door. "_Yes!"_

Those idiots! I ran over "You idiots-"

A high petrified came from the room.

"Oh no." Ron said.

"It's the girls' toilets!" Harry gasped finally getting it.

"_Hermione!"_ They said together.

Harry fumbling turned the key – pulled the door open and we ran inside.

Hermione was shrinking against the wall with the troll advancing on her while smashing up sinks on the way with his club. Harry said "Confuse it!"

Ron picked up a tap and threw it against the wall. The troll stopped just a few feet from Hermione to search for the source of the noise. It saw Harry and lifted his club and made it's way to Harry.

"Oy, Pea-brain!" Ron yelled and threw a metal pipe at the troll, it turned to Ron. I ran to Hermione. "Come on 'Mione! Come _on!_" I yelled pulling her arm.

Harry then did something completely reckless, he made a running jump and put his arms around the troll's neck. It didn't notice Harry on his back, but did notice Harry's wand going up his nose. The troll failed it's club, Harry hung on for dear life.

Ron got out his wand and I think he cast the first spell that came into his head. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The club flew out of the troll's hand and rose into the air and dropped onto it's owner's head just missing Harry. The troll swayed on it's feet and fell flat on it's face with a thud that made the room tremble.

Harry got to his feet but was still shaking, Ron was shocked at what he had done. Hermione spoke first "Is it – dead?"

"Nope, it's unconscious." I said.

Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose, it was covered in a sort of grey lumpy gloop.

"Urgh – troll bogies." Ron said.

Harry wiped his wan on the troll's trousers. Loud footsteps approached and Professor McGonagall burst into the room followed by Sev and Quirrell. Quirrell had one look at the troll, whimpered and sat down on a toilet clutching his heart. Sev inspected the troll and McGonagall looked the definition of fury.

"What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" She said coldly.

Then something very strange happened. Hermione lied to a teacher. "Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well – in that case... Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I am very disappointed in you. If you are not hurt at all, you better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left. McGonagall turned to the three of us. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could have taken on a full-grow mountain troll. You each win five points to your houses. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

We hurried to the staircases eager to get away from the smell of troll, I think I had just become friends with Harry and Ron, battling a twelve foot mountain troll together does that. I cast a cleaning spell on myself before walking into the Great Hall where Slytherin were finishing the feast – considering that we couldn't go to our common room if a troll was supposedly in the dungeons and not the girls' toilets...


	8. Chapter 8

As November began the weather got colder and the lake froze, each morning the ground was covered in frost.

If you ignored the gloomy weather then it was the best time of year: Quidditch season.

This Saturday was the first match of the season; Slytherin versus Gryffindor. If Slytherin won we'd move up into second place in the House Championship.

Hermione had gotten more relaxed about breaking rules since the mountain troll incident, the day before the match we were out in the freezing courtyard during break and she conjured some blue fire that we carried around in a jar (She learnt the spell from a book I had gotten her.)

We stood with our backs to the flame trying to keep warm when Sev limped across the courtyard. We huddled close to hide it from view – sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately he came over.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" He asked

Harry showed him a book Hermione had given him it was _Quidditch through the Ages_.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." Sev said.

Harry muttered "He just made that rule up."

"I wonder what's wrong with his leg..." I said.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him." Ron said bitterly. I slapped him around the head.

Later on in the common room Daphne, Tracy and I made a huge banner for the match the next day. The background was silver and the writing said 'Slytherin' in green, the 'S' was an animated snake that I charmed to hiss everytime we scored.

* * *

The next morning the Great Hall was full of chatter of people excited about the match and it smelt of freshly cooked sausages.

At eleven o'clock the entire school was in the Quidditch stand. On the opposite side to us was a bed sheet that had a lion on and said 'Potter for President' The paint flashed different colours, I laughed, their banner was no match for ours. Daphne and I had come down early and charmed it to float above the Slytherin stands so everyone could see it.

The two teams walked out onto the pitch and I cheered as loud as I could. They mounted their broomsticks and everyone fell silent as Madam Hooch blew on her whistle to start the game. Fifteen brooms rose into the air.

A Gryffindor bloke was doing the commentating "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too – "

"JORDAN!" Shouted Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, and she's really belting it down there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve' back to Johnson and – no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc – no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Slytherin – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his was by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goalposts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

I groaned, curses, howls and moans came from my house.

Jordan began again "Slytherin in possession. Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the snitch?" Adrian dropped the Quaffle as he looked over his shoulder for the golden ball. Harry had dived down, as had Terence Higgs – Slytherin's Seeker. They were neck and neck, the Chasers had frozen in mid-air.

Harry's broom was faster and he got ahead – WHAM! I gasped, as much as I should support my house I was worried for my friend.

Flint had blocked Harry who was holding onto his broom for dear life. "Fouls!" came from the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch gave Gryffindor a shot at the goalposts but the snitch had disappeared from sight.

Jordan was finding it hard to take sides "So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating –"

"Jordan!" growled McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you-"_

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

My eyes drew me to Harry who dodged a Bludger and his broom gave a lurch, it happened again. His broom was a Nimbus – it was new, why was it acting up? It was zigzagging through the air backwards.

I focussed on the match as Jordan said "Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Slytherin score-"

An ear-splitting hiss sounded from our banner.

"Yes!" I screamed and punched the air.

Pansy grabbed my arms and jumped up and down but I was looking at Harry. I shrugged her off and pointed at him. His broom was rolling over and over. I gasped and held tightly to Pansy's arm. Harry's broom gave a wild jerk and swung him off, he was dangling from it with one hand.

His broom was vibrating I was just waiting for him to fall off – it was inevitable. The Weasley twins tried to get him onto their broom but it was no use the broom went higher the closer they got. They dropped lower and circled him to catch him if he dropped.

Pansy was getting her arm out of my grasp and cheering for Flint who had scored five times and the snake kept hissing. Suddenly the broom stopped jerking and Harry climbed back onto his broom, I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Harry was speeding to the ground and he clapped his hand to his mouth, he landed on the pitch on all fours, coughed violently and the snitch fell into his hand.

I was happy Harry was okay but blooming annoyed that we had lost (170 – 60)

I raced to the ground and ran after Hermione and Ron who were following Hagrid and Harry.

"It was Snape. Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." Ron said.

"Rubbish." Hagrid said, I liked this huge man.

"Sev wouldn't do something like that!" I said backing up my godfather.

"I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Hallowe'en. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Harry said.

"There's a Cerberus in Hogwarts?" I said at the same time Hagrid said "How do you know about Fluffy?"

"There's a Cerberus in Hogwarts called Fluffy..." I muttered "Unbelievable."

"_Fluffy_?" Harry said.

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub last year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –" Hagrid stopped.

"Yes?" Harry said.

"Now, don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is." Hagrid said gruffly.

"But Snape's trying to_ steal _it." Harry said.

"I don't know what any of you are talking about, but I assure you, my Godfather wouldn't steal from Hogwarts, he loves this place." I said.

"Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing of the sort." Hagrid said. This guy was brill.

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione cried. I thought Hermione didn't mind Sev! "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

Great, the only person who's on my side is someone I haven't even had a conversation with.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me – yer meddlin' in things that don't concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', taht's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel –"

"Aha! So there's someone called Nicholas Flamel involved, is there?" Harry said.

I sighed. They could've at least told me about their theories.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas neared, it was mid-December and Hogwarts was covered in several feet of snow. The lake was frozen solid. The few owls that had made it through the stormy sky had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could set off home again. I was anticipating the holildays Slytherin common room had a roaring fire, as did the Great Hall and I presume the other common rooms. The corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled classroom windows, but nothing was as cold as the dungeons so us snakes froze, as did everyone else during Potions class.

"I do feel so sorry, for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." Draco said in one Potions class. The goons chuckled but I ignored him tormenting my friends and kept stirring our cauldron, I was still working with my twin in some classes no matter how unbearable he got, anyway we always got top marks as potions was a talent of ours, it didn't hurt that Sev was our Godfather either. I knew Draco wouldn't want to work with anyone who wasn't good at potions anyway.

Draco had been disgusted at Slytherin's loss and tried to get everyone laughing about how a wide-mouthed tree frog would replace Harry as Seeker. He realised that no one found this funny because we were in awe of Harry's skills to stay on his broomstick. Draco went back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.

It was true that Harry wasn't going back to the Dursleys' for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come round a week ago making a list of students who were staying for the holidays, Harry had signed up immediately, he would probably have the best Christmas ever here.

As we left the dungeons a large fir tree was blocking the corridor, Hagrid was behind it puffin along.

"Hi Hagrid, want any help?" Ron said pushing some branches aside to look through.

"Nah, I'm all right, thank, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out the way? Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Draco drawled.

Ron dived at Draco as Sev came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!" Sev shouted.

Ron let go of Draco's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape. Malfoy was insultin' his family." Hagrid said from behind the tree.

"Be that as it may, fighting is against the rules Hagrid. Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." Sev said.

Draco and his goons pushed pass the tree, scattering needles everywhere.

Ron grinded his teeth "I'll get him, one of these days, I'll get him – "

"I hate them both, Malfoy and Snape." Harry said.

"Hey, I'm not gonna say that they don't deserve it, but they're my family. Neither of them have snitched on my parents about me hanging around with Gryffindors. If they had I would've been long gone." I said.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas. Tell yer what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." Hagrid said. Hagrid is great, he always knows what to say to make you feel better.

We slowly followed Hagrid and his tree to the Great Hall. I muttered "_Scourgify_" Every few feet to tidy up the trail of pine needles behind us. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were putting up decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree – put it in the far corner, would you?" McGonagall said.

The Hall looked fantastic. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls. No fewer than twelve gigantic pine trees stood around the room, some sparkled with icicles and others with hundreds of glittering candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"One." I said.

"And that reminds me - we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the Library." Hermione said.

Ron teased his eyes away from Flitwick who had golden bubbles coming out of his wand which he was trailing along the branches of the last tree. "Oh yeah, you're right."

"The Library? Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" Hagrid said following us out of the Hall.

Harry said "Oh, we're not working, ever since you mentioned Nicholas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

Hagrid looked shocked "You _what_? Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'"

"We just want to know who Nicholas Flamel is, that's all." Hermione said.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble? We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere – just give us a hint – I know I've read his name somewhere." Harry added.

"I'm sayin' nothin'" said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then." Ron said.

They hurried off to the Library and I said "I promise, I am not in on this." I comforted the disgruntled man before rushing off after them.

Harry, Ron and 'Mione had indeed been searching for Nicholas Flamel's name ever since Hagrid let slip. I had not been helping as they were sure that my godfather was trying to steal whatever Fluffy was guarding, one thing about pureblood is that family always comes first.

Hermione was searching books she had written in a list, Ron picked random books off the shelves and Harry had wondered to the far side of the Library somewhere. I took this opportunity to learn, whenever they cast away a book I would pick it up and flick through it searching for new spells.

Harry was cast out of the Library by Madam Pince and I stood outside the corridor to keep him company. Five minutes later Ron and Hermione came out shaking their heads.

Hermione made them promise to owl her if they found anything.

The holidays were the same as usual. Draco and I spent days in the Library, and for the sake of something to do I broke my routine of learning spells and searched for Flamel, of course nothing appeared. Aries spent hours on my lap and when she was warm enough she would wander off to chase the house-elves.

Draco and I did a lot of flying if the weather was okay, but it rarely was so I lost numerous chess games while we sat by the fire snacking on whatever the house-elves had made.

On Christmas Day Draco woke me up early.

"Dragon! Let me sleep!" I mumbled into my pillow.

"No, get out of bed already, it's Christmas." He said tugging on my arm.

I sprung out of bed and ran downstairs after wrapping on my green dressing gown and stuffing my feet into my slippers.

We needn't wait for our parents, we rarely did anything as a family, but surprisingly Mother was out of bed and sipping a hot chocolate near the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"Merry Christmas you two." She said waving to the tray with three more hot chocolates on.

Draco had sat down and was waiting for me on the carpet near the fire and presents.

"Come on!" he urged.

I promptly sat down and pulled out my first present from the pile, it was from one of our grandfathers Abraxas. I opened it to find a roughly carven snake with emerald eyes. Unique...

I found my other grandfather Cygnus' present, it was a silver chain necklace, with lots of small diamonds surrounding an emerald. I guess Mother and Father told my grandparents that I was sorted into Slytherin, but it is a given, I guess.

My suspicions were confirmed when my grandmother Druella's present was opened to reveal a ring with every other jewel being an emerald and the rest were crystals. I know purebloods are known to be rich but they were going over the top.

Mother had gotten me some snake skin heels, like I was ever going to wear them voluntarily.

Father had bought me a Slytherin green collar for Aries with silver stitching. Original. Was everyone trying to ruin my Christmas by reminding me I was in the dreaded house of Salazar Slytherin?

Pansy had followed her own tradition of buying me a dress, luckily it was black and white, the shoulder strap dress had a retro zig-zag design. It wasn't as bad as Pansy's normal choices so I declare it my best present yet – obviously not just because it wasn't green.

Theo had got me a tube top. Guess what colour it was.

I quickly spotted a present with a golden ribbon on and quietly shrunk it and put in my pocket, I did the same to one in red wrapping paper and another that was large and poorly wrapped.

I dug further under the huge tree and found a present from Aunt Andy and her family. It was an woollen, orange beanie hat, scarf and gloves set. FINALLY SOMETHING THAT WASN'T GREEN!

I unwrapped Sev's present, different coloured inks in crystal bottles, he is definitely a teacher at heart.

I opened a box filled with sweets from Greg. Then one from Vince with a book about hair styles – he had probably picked the four most girly books of the shelf, wrapped them and wrote either Daphne, Tracy, Pansy or Nash on the tag.

Blaise got me a book on famous Quidditch techniques – Best. Present. Ever. I loved Quidditch strategy.

I pulled a heavy box towards me with my name written in handwriting that belonged to Draco. He stopped unwrapping his present and watched me.

I peeled off the silver wrapping paper to find a large book that I couldn't open. I looked at Draco confused. He smirked. I stood it up and found a slot in the top.

"You put money in it and it goes straight to your Gringotts' vault." He explained.

"Cool. Thanks Dragon." I said and hugged him. I picked up a much smaller box and handed it to him. "Open mine then."

He undid the small ribbon holding the top on and smiled, I got him a silver chain necklace (It was in the style of a muggle army identity chain, but he didn't know that) the engravings said _Love your little sister Nash xxx_ it had a crystal on the other side pressed into the metal. He took it out and hung it around his neck.

"Thanks Nash," He hugged me and we went back to opening presents.

Daphne had bought a four way puzzle necklace, she had posted me one of the pieces which said _Nash_. Encrusted in the corner was an emerald. I'll give it a guess and say Tracy and Pansy have the other pieces. It didn't beat Blaise's book but was definitely the second best present.

Tracy then snatched second place away from Daphne with a notebook, the outside had a photo of all of us on that was taken at her 11th birthday party. I know that I shouldn't put the presents in order, but who cares? If anyone asked I would say the snakeskin heels that my Mother got me.

I really wanted to open my other present so I said "I'm going to go and put this on Aries." I stood up and picked up the collar Father got me before walking out of sight, as soon as I reached my bedroom I stuffed the collar on Aries, took my presents out of my pocket and un-shrunk them.

Hermione had gotten me a Muggle book called _Myths and Legends_, I laughed at the illustration on the front, it was a mermaid, well a human with a fish tail, nothing like real merpeople. A muggle photo fell out of the cover of 'Mione, Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Fang (Hagrid's dog) and I from a few weeks ago when she had asked her parents to send over a camera. We had spent the afternoon filling the 'memory' of the camera with tons of pictures.

Harry had bought me a red badge with golden edge in the shape of a Prefect badge, it said _Honourary Gryffindor_, I don't think he realised how much that meant to me, this beat Blaise's present by far.

I undid the string on Ron's lumpy present to find an orange jumper, fudge and a bookmark with a lion on it. The note said '_Mum has probably made you a Weasley jumper, we all get them, and she normally makes fudge as well, the bookmark is from me though.'_

My present's from my Gryffindor friends had taken the spots of first, second and third. Blaise's book was fourth.

I came back downstairs with Aries in my arms with her new collar on. As the evening went on we made a few trips upstairs to take our presents to our room. Christmas dinner was amazing, a roast turkey that was way too much for four people to eat, multiple puddings, large side dishes and overall my stomach was feeling a little too full.

The holidays went by way too quickly, as much as I wanted to see my friends I really did miss Mother, and Draco wasn't a git when it was just us. I had missed him being him, not some snobby, pureblood git.

After a very teary eyed farewell Draco and I got on the train to Hogwarts again the day before term. I found Hermione and we caught up. She had received a Weasley jumper and fudge as well. I thanked her for the book – I had spent many hours laughing at it.

She loved the book of magical traditions very interesting it was called. _Wiccan, Witchcraft and Wizardry_. It was a bit out-dated but everything was in the wizarding world.

We got off the train and I left her to go and unpack my belongings in my dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

When term started I was back to learning new spells as they looked for books for ten minutes during break. Harry had started going to Quidditch practice again so had less free time.

He had told me about the Mirror of Erised and I knew straight away that I would want my family to be a family and not be obsessed with Slytherin and their pureblood mania. I was already 11 and had a regret, I wish that I had followed my heart and joined Gryffindor. Now that I think about it, it's a bit ironic, I was too afraid to go into Gryffindor, for the consequences that followed would've been disastrous.

I was watching their practice, I watched everyone's practice, then Harry found out Sev was refereeing the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. I tried to explain to him that Sev wasn't trying to kill him but Harry was worried.

After we came back from the pitch I cast a Disillusion charm on myself and followed Harry into Gryffindor common room, he told them the news.

"Don't play." Hermione said.

"Say you're ill." Ron said.

"Pretend to break your leg."

"_Really_ break your leg." Oh, for goodness sake!

"I can't, there isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all." Harry said.

Suddenly Neville toppled into the room; his legs had been curse by the Leg-locker curse. Everyone started laughing; I thought houses were meant to look out for their fellow people. I guess Slytherin does have its pros.

'Mione sprang up and performed the counter-curse. "What happened?"

"Malfoy. I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." He had already gone back to his ways. When I was looking for Flamel in my library he picked up this book and spent ages looking through it. Poor Nev.

"Go to Professor McGonagall! Report him!" Hermione urged.

Nev shook his head "I don't want more trouble."

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville! He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier." Ron said.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Malfoy's already done that." He choked. I wanted to go and hug him, but I couldn't blow my cover. I'm going to kill my brother.

Harry pulled out a chocolate frog and gave it to Neville who was close to tears.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy. The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." Great Harry is the only person who knows that I'm here, just rub it in mate, but I forgave him when Neville gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?" He said at last.

Harry looked at the card and said "Dumbledore again. He was the first one I ever –" He gasped and flipped the card over. "_I found him!_ I've found Flamel! I _told_ you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here – listen to this: 'Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel.'_!"

Hermione jumped "Stay there!" She ran up to what I guess is the girls dormitories and came back with a humongous book. "I never thought to look in here! I got this out of the Library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"_Light?_" Ron said, 'Mione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up. She frantically looked through the pages.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" Ron said.

Hermione ignored him. "Nicholas Flamel is the _only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!_"

My eyes widen and I put a hand over my mouth to stop me from gasping, of course Hermione couldn't see me, and Harry and Ron's reactions did not have quite the effect she was hoping for.

"The what?" They said.

"Oh, _honestly_, don't you two read? Look – read that, there." She pushed the book towards them.

When they finished she said "See? The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying! No wonder Snape's after it! _Anyone_ would want it!" Harry said.

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry._ He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" Ron said. People don't give Ron enough credit, He is actually quite smart but I guess next to The Chosen One and Hermione he looks stupid.

The next morning Harry told me that he'd decided to play in the next match, 'Mione was still worried though.

* * *

As the match drew nearer Harry became more nervous, as much as I wanted Harry to be happy, I really wanted Slytherin to win the house Championship, it was still my house.

Ron and Hermione wished him good luck, and hoped he would still be alive after the match. When I wished him good luck, I also expressed my opinion that Sev wasn't trying to kill him, whatever he thought, and I was still rooting for Slytherin overall.

Draco and his goons had gone over to taunt the Gryffindors, so I left my usual Quidditch group (Blaise and Theo) and sat in front of my twin (AKA next to Neville).

Draco said "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team? It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money – you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville turned red and turned to face Draco "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy!"

Draco and the goons laughed. Ron who didn't take his eyes off the game said "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." Draco said.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy – one more word –"

"Ron! Harry –" Hermione said.

"What? Where?"

Harry had gone into a dive, gasps and cheers came from the crowd. Hermione stood up and crossed her fingers in her mouth. Harry streaked to the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Draco said.

Ron dived at Draco. They were wrestling on the ground, Neville hesitated and started to climb over his seat to help.

I stopped him with a hand on his chest "No, Neville, you'll get hurt." I said.

He clambered over anyway and got pummelled by the goons.

Okay, Slytherins were brave, but not stupid. Gryffindors are so reckless.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed leaping in the air. He was shooting straight at Sev, who moved out of the way just in time. He pulled out of the dive, his arm raised holding the snitch.

"WOO HOO!" I screamed at the top of my voice. The stands had erupted into cheers, the snitch had never been caught so quickly!

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry won! We won! Gryffindor are in the lead!" Hermione shrieked jumping up and down and hugging Parvati Patil. I laughed and turned to the squabbling group.

I waved my wand and Ron and Draco came apart. I pulled Ron over the chairs and held him back while I did the same to the goons and Neville. Draco wiped away some blood and spat on the ground, he had a black eye. The unhurt goons walked away after him.

"_Vulnera Sanentur" _I said and healing the gash on Ron's cheek._ "Episkey."_ His split lip healed as well. I turned to Neville who already had bruises forming. "_Resolvo Sugillo._" All his bruises faded away slowly. "You Gryffindors are so reckless." I said.

"I feel – bit – sleepy." Neville fainted onto the ground.

I sighed. "Let's take him to the hospital wing." Ron said.

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _I said and his floating body followed us to the Hospital Wing.

We walked up the stairs, Hermione and Ron were ecstatic about Gryffindor winning. Harry caught up with us and Hermione squeaked "Harry, where have you _been_?"

"We won! You won! We won! And I gave Malfoy a black eye and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be alright – talk about showing Slytherin – sorry Nash. Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens." Ron said loudly.

"Never mind that now. Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you here this..."

Harry found a room, checked it for Peeves, shut the door and told us what he'd saw.

"So we were right, it _is _the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy – and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus' – I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell which Snape needs to break through – " Harry said.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione said.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday." Ron said.

I still backed up Sev, he's family, but things were looking bad for him. He wasn't the best at being nice to people, he definitely had something against Harry and Gryffindor. He was loyal to Slytherin, that's all. I had to think of him in a better light, because, well, he's a better father figure than my own Father is.


	11. Chapter 11

Quirrell got paler and thinner in the following weeks. Everytime we passed the third floor corridor Harry, Ron and Hermione would put their ears up to the door to check if Fluffy was still growling while I moaned how unfair it was that they got to see a Cerberus and I didn't.

Sev swept around the school in his usual manner, whenever Harry passed out Defence Against the Dark Arts professor he would smile, while Ron told anyone off who laughed at his stutter. Hermione was more focused on her revision timetables, I had leant her my coloured ink that Sev gave me for Christmas so that she could colour-code her notes - when was I going to use them?

She nagged us to do the same so Ron voiced his reasoning.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks. That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicholas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old. Anyway, what are you revising for, you already know it all." Ron mumbled.

"What am I revising for? Are you mad? You realise we need to pass these exams to get into second year? They're very important, I should've started studying a month ago, I don't know what got into me..."

The professors thought along the same lines and piled so much homework on us that Draco and I spent most of our half term in our Library doing it so our brooms lay in our rooms collecting dust.

When I got back from Malfoy Manor Hermione, Harry and Ron filled me in on how Hagrid had a dragon egg.

"You could've owled me! I would've come straight to Hogwarts! First I miss out on seeing a Cerberus! And now this! A dragon egg!" I ranted.

Hermione had made Harry and Ron revision timetables, obviously thinking that I was smart enough to make one myself.

Then one breaktime Harry held onto my arm and started to run to Hagrid's hut.

"What are you doing?!" I cried.

No reply came as we reached his hut Hagrid ushered them inside. "It's nearly out."

A dragon egg was lying on the table with deep cracks in it. I sat as close as I dared, not even bothering with a chair and gazed at the beautiful egg. It moved inside - you could hear funny clicking noises coming from it.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table with anything but grace. It's spiny wings and skinny jet black body weren't exactly pretty but I gazed in awe. It had a long snout, wide nostrils, little stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed and a couple of sparks shooted out.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid said. I tried to nod, but I didn't want to move my eyes from the beast in front of me.

Hagrid reached out to stroke it's head. It snapped at his fingers and showed us his pointed fangs.

"Bless him, he knows his mummy!" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hermione asked. Hagrid leapt to his feet and ran to the window with a pale face.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry bolted to the door. "Malfoy." He said. Draco had seen the dragon.

* * *

We were all very nervous that Draco would go and tell someone so most of our free time we spent trying to reason with Hagrid.

"Just let him go. Set him free." Harry said.

"I can't. He's too little. He'd die." Hagrid said.

The dragon had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke furled out of his nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeper duties because the dragon kept him busy. Empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers were all over the hut.

"I've decided to call him Norbert. He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?" Hagrid said.

Ron muttered "He's lost his marbles."

"Hagrid, give it a fortnight and Norbert's going to be as big as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

Hagrid bit his lip. "I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Harry turned to Ron. "Charlie."

"You're losing it, too. I'm Ron, remember?" Ron said.

"No - Charlie - your brother Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!" Harry said.

"Brilliant! How about it, Hagrid?" Ron said.

In the end Hagrid agreed that they would send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

* * *

The week dragged on and on Thursday morning the three Gryffindors told me that at midnight on Saturday Harry and I would be visiting the tallest tower to get Norbert to Romania.

Ron had been moaning about Norbert biting his hand throughout the conversation. I tried to make him feel better and asked him to tell me about his family.

It turns out that his other brother who's left school - Bill - is a curse-breaker at Gringotts. He has an awesome family.

I told him this which seemed to cheer him up.

My efforts were wasted by the next morning, Ron's hand had swollen to twice it's usual size. It may not be safe to go to Madam Pomfrey - she might recognise a dragon bite. By the afternoon Ron had no choice. The bite had turned green, Norbert's fangs were most likely poisonous.

At the end of the day we rushed to the hospital wing to find Ron in an awful state.

"It's not just my hand, although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog but I don't think she believes me - I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this." Ron whispered.

We tried to calm him down. Hermione said "It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday." This didn't soothe him at all, on the contrary he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

In a hoarse voice he said "Midnight on Saturday! Oh no - oh no - I've just remembered - Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

Before another word came out of our mouths Madam Pomfrey came over and made us leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now. We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that." Harry said as we walked towards Hagrid's hut.

Fang was sitting outside with a bandaged tail, Hagrid opened a window to talk to us. Well, Harry and Hermione, I was concentrating on staying upright as Fang jumped up at me.

"I won't let you in. Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle."

His eyes filled with tears when Harry told him about Charlie's letter. Although it might have been because Norbert had just bitten his leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all."

Norbert banged his tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. We walked backed to the castle, feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

* * *

Maybe we would've felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say goodbye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was very dark, cloudy night and we were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because we'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of our way in the Entrance Hall, where he's been playing tennis against the wall.

Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate. "He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey. An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely." Hagrid said in a muffled voice.

An unsettling sound came from the crate, I think teddy was being ripped to pieces.

"Bye-bye, Norbert! Mummy will never forget you!" He cried as we pulled the crate under the cloak with us.

We tiredly managed to drag the crate back to the castle, as midnight ticked nearer we heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall, along the dark corridors, up another staircase, then another - even a shortcut didn't make the work much easier.

"Nearly there!" Harry panted as we reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

A sudden noise ahead made us almost drop the crate. We shrank into the shadows - forgetting that we were invisible and stared at the silhouettes of two people ten feet away. A lamp flared, Professor McGonagall, in a tartan dressing-gown and a hairnet, had Draco by the ear.

"Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you -"

"You don't understand, Professor, Harry Potter's coming - he's got a dragon!" Draco said.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" She shouted.

The steep spiral staircase seemed the easiest thing in the world in the last leg of the journey. Not until we were out in the cold night air did we throw off he cloak. I sighed in relief.

Harry was chuckling about Draco as we waited with Norbert thrashing in his crate. About ten minutes later four broomsticks swooped down out of the darkness.

Charlie's friends were cheery, considering the time and the task. They showed us the harness that they had rigged up so that they could suspend Norbert between them. We helped buckle Norbert's crate into it and said our goodbyes to them. We thanked them multiple times.

At long last Norbert was going... going... _gone_.

We slipped back down the spiral staircase finally feeling relaxed. I let out a breath that I felt I'd been holding for days.

At the foot of the stairs Filch's face loomed out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well, we _are_ in trouble."

We had left the Invisibility Cloak on the top of the tower.


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing could've been worse. Filch took Harry to Professor McGonagall's study and me to Sev's.

"Professor McGonagall visited me earlier tonight with your brother. Now Mr Filch has come with you. It is one o'clock in the morning. You were in the Astronomy tower. _Explain yourself._" He said.

I had no excuse, cover-up story, alibis. Nothing.

"Your brother had a story including a dragon. Apparently Mr Longbottom is also out of bed. That is four students. Why were you out of bed with Mr Potter, I should ask. I am not going to listen to some wild excuse, you will receive several detentions. I am - frankly - embarrassed. Both of my godchildren out of bed, getting caught. Mostly of you. I see myself in you. I despise the fact that you hang around with Gryffindors. Neither Draco nor myself have written to your parents. I have no intention to."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

* * *

That morning Ron told me that Harry and Neville had lost 100 points. I knew that I had gotten off easy, but their punishment had been harsh. Ron and I both agreed that it would be better if I kept away for a while.

Hermione was confused why I had started to hang around with my Slytherin friends again but I kept my distance, not wanting to cause any damage.

Harry, Neville and I all kept to ourselves in lessons. I spent a lot of time revising to distract myself.

Ron told me one day about a week before exams that Quirrell had given in, I still didn't believe that Sev was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone, he had not made me lose 50 points so I was in debt to my godfather.

* * *

On the same day a note was delivered to me by a Prefect saying:

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall._

_Prof. S. Snape_

I had almost forgotten the detentions. They had been rotting in a corner of my brain, I had deserved a bigger punishment than detentions.

At eleven o'clock I climbed the stairs to the Entrance Hall with Draco. I thought to myself that it was ironic how our detentions were after hours. Harry and Neville arrived shortly.

Filch was already there "Follow me." He lighted a lamp and walked outside "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh? Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by you wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now it'll be worse for you if you do."

We marched across the dark grounds with the occasional sniff from Neville. Our punishment would've to be terrible if Filch was so happy.

The moon shone brightly, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing us into darkness. The lighted windows of Hagrid's hut were ahead.

A distant shout sounded "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

I felt much better, it can't be too bad if we're with Hagrid. Harry's face showed that he was thinking the same thing, Filch noticed. "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it's into the Forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

The irony grew. Our punishment was taking place in somewhere forbidden. Another thing that took part in landing us in detention.

Neville let out a moan and Draco stopped in his tracks.

"The Forest? We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

Neville clutched my sleeve and made a choking sound.

"That's your lookout, isn't it? Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?" Filch said cackling.

Hagrid came over with a crossbow and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder, Fang was at his feet and flung himself at me.

"About time, I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Nash?" He said.

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid, they're here to be punished, after all." Filch said coldly.

"That's why yer late, is it? Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here." Hagrid said frowning at Filch.

"I'll be back at dawn, for what's left of them." He turned and started back towards the castle, his lamp bobbing in the darkness.

Draco turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that Forest." Draco said with a note of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want to st at at Hogwarts. Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay for it." Hagrid said fiercely.

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this, he'd -" Wow, he was pulling the Father card again. Like he'd care.

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts. Writin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get off back to the castle an' pack. Go on!" Hagrid growled.

Draco didn't move. He scowled at Hagrid dropped his gaze. Father would rather Draco lost his owl, broom and wand than be expelled.

"Right then, now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're going to do tonight an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." Hagrid said.

We walked tothe edge of the Forest, he held his lamp high and pointed down a narrow, winding dirt track that disappeared into the thick trees. A light breeze lifted our hair as we looked into the Forest.

Hagrid said "Look there, see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

Draco unable to keep the fear out of his voice said "And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?"

"There's nothin' that lives in the Forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang. An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang." Draco said.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward. So me Harry an' Nash'll go one way an' Draco, Neville an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practise now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."

The Forest was dark and silent, a little way into it we reached a fork in the path, we took the left path while Draco, Neville and Fang took the right.

We walked in silence with our eyes watching the ground, every now and then a ray of moonlight lit up a spot of silver blood on the fallen leaves.

"_Could_ a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked worried.

"Not fast enough. It's not easy to catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one to be hurt before." Hagrid said.

We walked past a mossy tree stump, the sound of running water meant a stream was near by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

"You all right, Nash? Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt an' then we'll be able ter - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized Harry and I and hoisted us off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and put it in his crossbow before raising it, ready to fire.

We listened to the quiet surroundings, something slithered over the leaves nearby, it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few second the sound had faded away.

"I knew it. There's summat in here that shouldn' be." Hagrid murmured.

"A werewolf?" Harry suggested.

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither. Right, follow me, but careful, now." He replied grimly.

We tredded slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in the clearing ahead, something moved.

"Who's there? Show yerself - I'm armed!" Hagrid called.

Into the clearing came - my jaw dropped - a centaur. He had red hair and a beard, with a gleaming chestnut body and a long, reddish tail.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan. How are yeh?" Hagrid said in relief. He walked forward and shook Ronan's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid. Were you going to shoot me?" He said in a deep, sorrowful voice.

"Can't be too careful, Ronan. There's summat bad loose in this Forest. This is Harry Potter an' Nash Malfoy, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur." Hagrid said patting his crossbow.

"We noticed." I said faintly. Unbelievable.

"Good evening. Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?" He replied.

"Erm - " Harry began.

"A bit." I said in a trance.

"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

Hagrid glanced up too "Yeah... Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upwards, then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims. So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah, but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?" Hagrid said.

"Mars is bright tonight." Ronan repeated, Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meaning anythin' unusual a bit nearer home. So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said "The Forest hides many secrets."

A movement in the trees made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur; black-haired and bodied, wilder looking than Ronan.

"Hullo Bane, Alright?" Hagrid said.

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?" He said.

"Well enough. Look, I've just been askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd inhere lately? Only there's a unicorn bin injured -would yeh know anythin' about it?" Hagrid asked.

Bane walked over next to Ronan and he too looked skywards.

"Mars is bright tonight." He said simply.

Hagrid said grumpily "We've heard. Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

We followed him out of the clearing, I stared over my shoulder at the pair of centaurs until the trees blocked my view.

Hagrid said irritably "Never, try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy star-gazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of _them_ in here?" I asked.

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if I ever want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" Harry said.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns - never heard anythin' like it before."

We walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking over his shoulder. We passed a bend in the path and I saw some red sparks. I tugged on Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble.!" I shouted.

"You two wait here! Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!" He shouted as he crashed through the undergrowth. We stood there, rather scared until we couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around us.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" I whispered. I don't think that I would know what to do if Draco got hurt.

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville... It's our fault he's here in the first place." Harry said.

His words stuck a cord in me, first I felt guilt for Nev, then I was thrown back into a harsh reality, my friends despised my twin with a passion.

The minutes dragged by, my ears seemed sharper, I picked up every sigh of wind, every cracked twig. What was going on? Where were they?

Finally, a large crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Draco, Nev and Fang - who came bouncing up to me with a fuming Hagrid. Draco, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Nev and grabbed him as a joke. Nev had panicked and sent up the sparks.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Neville, you stay with me an' Nash, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot." Fang's tail drooped at the thought of leaving me, I scratched him behind the ear while Hagrid whispered to Harry.

We set off deeper into the Forest, the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick.

"You're nice, why are you a Slytherin?" Neville asked.

"You ask me that all the time Nev." I laughed. "And what is my answer?"

"There has always got to be someone who is the odd one out." He chorused.

Hagrid hushed us.

"You know, it wasn't your fault that we got worried, Draco can be quite a git sometimes." I said quietly.

He nodded and suddenly we heard a terrible scream.

"DRACO!" I screamed and ran after the noise.

"Nash!" I heard Hagrid cry after me.

I ran and ran after my twin in the dark Forest, avoiding the numerous trees in my path. I eventually found him and Fang out of breath near the edge of the Forest.

I flung my arms around Draco in a massive hug, I didn't let go until Hagrid and Nev had caught up, we walked out ofthe Forest inhope that Harry had gone to Hagrid's hut.

We found him on a silver dappled centaur's back.

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?" I said running off the dirt track near Hagrid's hut.

Harry slid off his back, the centaur then proceeded to turn and canter into the depths of the Forest.

* * *

Harry frantically whispered to me while we waited for Filch to take us back to the castle "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort..." I flinched "and Voldemort's" I winced " waiting in the Forest... and all this time was thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."

"Please stop saying the name." I whispered terrified. He didn't listen.

"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done... Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's" Gah! "coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort" STOP IT! "kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"_Will you stop saying the name!"_ I whimpered.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone, then Voldemort" Harry! "will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."

I needed to shut him up "Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says centaurs are right? Astronomy is a bit like fortune-telling, a very imprecise branch of magic."

Filch arrived and we left Fang and Hagrid with tired eyes, we parted ways in the castle, Harry was going to go and rant to Hermione and Ron now. I said goodnight to Nev, and walked to Slytherin common room with Draco before falling onto my bed in an exhausted heap.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to hOWLingwolves12 for telling me I missed out this chapter!**

We got through our exams, even when they were busy worrying about You-Know-Who but the days crept by and Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.

In the room where we did our exams it was sweltering hot and each student was given an Anti-Cheating Quill. Our practical exams were just as hard under the eye of teachers. Professor Flitwick called us one by one to his class so we could make a pineapple tap-dance across his desk. Professor McGonagall watched us turn a mouse into a snuff-box; mine was golden with broken red glass pushed into the sides. My decoration earned a smirk out of the woman. Sev breathed down ours History of Magic; we spent an hour answering questions about batty, dead wizards who'd 'pleasured' the world with ludicrous inventions.

As Professor Binns told us to put our quills down and roll up our parchment a huge cheer sounded, we were free for an entire week before we could worry about exam results.

We joined the flocking crowds onto the sunny grounds Hermione said "That was far easier than I thought it would be. I needn't have learnt about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

I grumbled angrily "I spent an entire evening learning that Werewolf Code."

We wondered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. Lee and the Weasley twins were tickling the Giant Squid's tentacles that basked in the warm shallows.

Ron stretched out on the grass and sighed happily "No more revision. You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead and burst out angrily "I wish I knew what this _means_! My scar keeps hurting – it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione shrugged.

"I'm not ill. I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..." He said.

Ron and I couldn't be bothered to get worked up, it was too hot.

Ron went first "Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once; he's not going to try again in a hurry."

I ignored Ron's comment on Sev and backed him up "Harry, Hermione and Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets down Dumbledore. No offense Hermione."

"None taken."

Harry nodded and muttered to Hermione "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

After a few moments of admiring the birds and the wind waving the tree tops around Harry jumped up.

"Where you going?" I muttered closing my eyes.

Harry said quickly. "I've just thought of something. We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

I got up realising he had run off. Hermione was at his heels and Ron and I exchanged a glance thinking he was mad before running after them.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house, his trousers and sleeves were rolled up as he shelled peas into a bowl.

I caught my breath and he said "Hullo. Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

Ron panted "Yes, please."

Harry cut him off "No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

Hagrid said casually "Dunno, he wouldn' take his cloak off." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked stunned. To be fair, I imagine Hagrid goes to some rather dodgy pubs. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head – that's one of the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank to the ground, I took this as a queue to do the same and rest.

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

Hagrid frowned trying to remember "Mighta come up. Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after... so I told him... an' I said what I always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had a dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go to any old home... So I told him, after, Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he – did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry said anxiously. I was kinda getting at what Harry wanted to know, and it wasn't good.

"Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffly's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep –" Hagrid looked horrified and blurted out "I shouldn'ta told yeh that! Forget I said it! Hey – where're yeh goin'?"

They had all run off, I sighed and went off after them. The Entrance Hall seemed very cold and gloomy compared to the grounds.

Harry panicked "We've got to go to Dumbledore. Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy and it was either Snape or Voldemort – " I gasped. "- under that cloak – it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They stared at me "Why would I know?" I said offended.

"We'll just have to –" Harry began but a voice rang across the Hall.

"What are you three doing inside?" It was Professor McGonagall was carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore." I and Hermione chorused.

Professor McGonagall repeated "See Professor Dumbledore? Why?"

I opened my mouth to speak but instead Harry spoke "It's sort of a secret."

I wanted to bang my head against the wall, or with one of those books McGonagall was carrying.

Why. Are. Gryffindors. So. Careless.

She replied coldly. "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

Harry said frantically "He's _gone_? Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time –"

"But this is important." Seriously, was Harry _trying_ to get McGonagall to think he was a really hot-headed child?

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

Harry threw caution to the winds "Look. Professor – it's about the Philosopher's Stone-"

Whatever McGonagall was expecting was not that, the books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, she didn't pick them up.

She spluttered "How do you know-?"

"Professor, I think – I know – that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed the four of us suspiciously. "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected." She said eventually.

"But Professor –"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about." She bent down and gathered up the books – I helped. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

I followed McGonagall carrying a fair share of books and she took them all outside her office.

I walked back downstairs, hoping they had gone outside but all I found was Neville, Seamus and Dean, who invited me for their game of skimming stones.

Neville was losing terribly so I gave him some advice. I picked up a roundish stone and said "You need a really light and round stone, and then try and get to a really horizontal angle, and flick with as much force as possible – with the wrist." As I said this I bent down, leant backwards a little and flicked the stone across the water.

"Wow!" Seamus gasped.

"That must've been about ten skims!" Dean cried.

I picked up another stone and passed it to Neville who's stone then plopped into the water.

"No, Nev," I got another stone "Get lower down" I sat onto my heels, not letting my knees touch the floor. "And try and stay as balanced as possible. Put the power into your wrist, and flick" I got 12 skims.

After about an hour Neville got five skims. "Woohoo!" I cried. He cheered. Dean and Seamus were battling it out. Seamus had beaten my score with one more skim than me.

Later in the evening Hermione found me and said to meet us by the third-floor corridor after curfew.

So at about half ten I cast a Disillusion Charm on myself and pushed my pillows under my covers in case one of my dorm members woke up.

I tip-toed out of the common room and made my way up to the third-floor corridor. The door was already open. I guess we are going to battle whatever is guarding that stone, and whoever is attempting to steal it. It seemed like hours later that I heard whispering.

I removed the Disillusion Charm and Hermione came out from under their cloak. Harry turned to us. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you. You can take the Cloak, I won't need it now.

I chuckled.

"Don't be stupid." Ron said.

Hermione said "We're coming."

Harry pushed the door further open and I cast the charm once again on myself, and also Hermione.

Fluffy's low, rumbling growls met our ears and the three heads sniffed madly in our direction.

"What's at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"A harp." I said in an equally quiet voice.

Ron whispered "Snape must've left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing. Well, here goes..." Harry said and brought a roughly cut flute to his lips and blew. Harry definitely wasn't going to win an award for music but from the first note Fluffy's eyes began to droop. The growls ceased and it fell to its knees, slumped to the ground and fell fast asleep.

Ron warned Harry as he took the cloak of himself and Harry "Keep playing."

" I think we'll be able to pull the door open. Want to go first, Hermione?" Ron peered over Fluffy's back.

"No, I don't!"

"All right." He stepped carefully over Fluffy's legs and opened the trapdoor.

"What can you see?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Nothing – just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Ron said.

Harry waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure? I don't know how deep this thing goes." Ron said.

"Give the flute to me so I can keep Fluffy asleep." He handed the flute over. Fluffy growled and twitched in the moment of silence. I immediately started playing the tune to a Weird Sister song 'This Is the Night.'

Pure-bloods have to learn most things, musical instruments are excluded from the mix, unless you're a girl.

They all made their way down the trapdoor, eventually I dropped down it and the music stopped. Fluffy barked loudly and I landed on something moving.

I screamed "Oh my God! Devil's Snare!" I tried to climb off the plant and whacked the plant away.

"That's it! Devil's Snare!" Hermione cried.

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help." Ron snarled.

"Shut up!" Hermione screeched and muttered "It likes the dark and the damp-"

I whipped out my wand and sent a jet of fire at the plant which cringed away from the warmth and light. It wiggled and flailed, unravelling itself from Harry and Ron.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione." I said.

"Lucky you were a quick thinker." She countered.

We walked down a stone passageway, water trickled down the walls. The path sloped downwards and I could hear clinking and rustling.

"Can you hear something?" I whispered.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, sounds like wings to me." Harry said.

"There's light ahead – I can see something moving." Hermione said.

At the end of the passageway there was a brilliantly lit chamber with a high arching ceiling full of small, sparkling things that fluttered and tumbled all around the room. There was a large wooden door on the other side of the chamber.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

Harry said "Probably. They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... Well, there's nothing for it... I'll run."

Harry covered his face with his arms and sprinted across the room. Nothing happened. He reached the door and tugged the handle. It was locked.

We followed him and heaved at the door.

"Now what?" Ron said.

"These birds - they can't just be here for decoration." Hermione said.

I finally understood "They're not birds! They're_ keys_! Winged keys – look carefully."

"So that must mean... Yes – look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!" Harry said.

"But there are_ hundreds_ of them!" Ron said.

Hermione examined the lock. "We're looking for a large, old-fashioned one – silver, most likely, similar to the handle."

We each took a broom and soared into Hermione settled on one at a time, I was trying to corner the glittering targets. Harry was in mid-air scanning for a specific key.

Harry called "That one! That big one – there – no, there – with bright blue wings – the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron sped in the direction Harry was pointing and crashed into the wall, nearly falling off his broom.

"We've got to close in on it! Ron come from above – Hermione, circle it from below. Harry try and catch it! NOW!" I cried zooming upwards. It dodged Ron, Hermione and I. Harry streaked after it and pinned it against the wall with a nasty crunching noise.

He landed quickly and ran to the door. He rammed the struggling key into the lock. The moment the door clicked open it took flight, now very battered-looking that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked. I nodded.

He plunged into the darkness and we followed cautiously. Suddenly light submerged the room and revealed a gigantic chessboard.

We were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard behind the black chessmen who were taller than we were.

"Now what do we do?" whispered Harry.

Ron said "It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces stood another door.

"How?" Hermione said nervously.

Ron said "I think, we're going to have to be chessmen." He walked up to a black knight and placed his hand on it's horse.

At once the stone sprang to life, the horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we – er – have to join you to get across?" The knight nodded and Ron turned to us.

He said "This wants thinking about... I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..."

We stayed quiet and let Ron think. He finally said "Now, don't be offended or anything, but none of you are that good at chess-"

"We're not offended." I said quickly.

"Just tell us what to do." Harry said.

"Well, Harry you take the place of that bishop, and Nash, you go there instead of that castle, Hermione, take the Queen's place."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to be a knight." Ron said.

The chessmen must've been listening because as Ron spoke a bishop, castle, queen and knight turned their backs on the white chessmen and walked off the board leaving four empty squares which we took.

"White always plays first in chess. Yes... look..." Ron said peering across the board, a white pawn had moved forward two places.

Ron directed us and the black pieces. We moved silently wherever he sent us.

The first scare was when the other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, face down.

Ron said shakily "Had to let that happen. Leaves you free to take the bishop, Nash, go on."

Everytime one of our men were lost the white pieces showed no mercy. There was soon a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice Ron noticed Hermione and Harry were in danger and he himself darted around the board taking almost as many white pieces as we had lost black ones.

He muttered "We're nearly there. Let me think – let me think..."

The white queen turned towards him.

"Yes... it's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" We all shouted.

He snapped "That's chess! You've got to make some sacrifices! I'll make my move and she'll take me – that leaves you free to checkmate the king, /harry!"

"But-" said Hermione.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron – " I said.

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no other way.

His face was pale but determined. He called "Ready? Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She bashed him on the head with her arm and he fell to the floor.

Hermione's screamed echoed around the room, but she stayed on her square as the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He was probably unconscious.

Harry shakily moved three spaces left.

The white king threw off his crown as Harry's feet.

We had won.

The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear.

Harry and Hermione charged to the door. Hermione turned around "What are you doing?"

I shrugged "Someone better look after him, and I'm the best at healing."

She nodded and ran through the door after Harry.

I rushed over to Ron and muttered all the healing spells I could think of, to be honest if I wasn't panicking I would've never done that. Something could've gone terribly wrong.

After what seemed like hours he arose from his slumber.

"W-what happened? Where's Hermione a-and Harry?"

I smiled and hide my worry "They've gone to battle."

He was lying on the ground but I didn't want to move him in case the spells hadn't worked properly. We stayed silent, both of us probably worrying about Hermione and Harry, and aboutr whatever they were going to face.

Why didn't I go with them, Ron would've been fine! I lied to myself. I am much better at spells than either of them, I guess part of me knew I was still a Slytherin, a Malfoy. It was Gryffindors who fought for justice, saved the day, not me, a snake.

I sighed and we waited for something.


	14. Chapter 14

"Nash! Ron, you're awake!" Hermione cried walking through the door. "Oh, Harry, he - he went on with out me. There was a knocked out mountain troll - it was even bigger than the last one, and we got to Snape's defence - it was a logic potion thing and there was only enough potion for one of us. Harry made me go back!" She sobbed.

I hugged her and said "He'll be fine, he is the Chosen One after all." I joked. "Come on, help me get Ron to sit up."

We pushed him up into a sitting position.

"We need to send an Owl to Dumbledore - Harry said-"

I cut her off "Hermione, come on, we need to get Ron up so we can go." I understood what we had to do.

We hung Ron's arms around our shoulders and struggled to the other side of the room. I wrenched open the door and fetched three brooms.

"Do you think you can fly, or will you have to share."

He tried to stand up but he looked like he had been hit by a Jelly-legs curse and fell to the floor and groaned.

We hurried over to help him up and he leant on a wall.

"Er - Hermione, how do I put this... you are not the best flier... I think Ron should go with me..."

She hung her head and agreed. I knew she didn't like flying and was already nervous.

I mounted my broom and Hermione pushed Ron onto the back of it. She anxiously mounted her broom and we kicked off. My broom was a bit slower than Hermione's, with two people on it.

We zoomed through the tunnel and past the still quivering Devil's Snare with the fire, still lit.

We went up the trapdoor, Ron holding on for dear life in the vertical climb and Hermione squealing as she zoomed ahead.

Fluffy aimed a few chomps in our direction before we entered the third-floor corridor.

We dragged Ron to the Entrance Hall, where Dumbledore was - he already knew - he just said 'He's gone after him, hasn't he? Before hurtling off the the third floor after Harry.

"We should take Ron to the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore's enough." I said.

She nodded as Ron groaned. I felt much better knowing that our Headmaster was going after Harry.

* * *

Three days later the school was buzzing with Harry's fight against You-Know-Who. I had sent him a very large box of Zonko products. Different theories and rumours were going around, during one of Theo's theories at breakfast I received an owl telling me that Harry had revived from Professor Dumbledore.

I glanced at Ron and Hermione, who had also been given a message. I sprinted to the Hospital Wing - as Hermione and Ron did the same - leaving my breakfast there and Theo still talking.

Madam Pomfrey opened the door and we begged her to let us come in.

She closed the door and walked away. A couple of minutes passed before she came back and said we could visit Harry, but for five minutes only.

"Harry!" We all cried. I am sure Hermione was ready to fling her arms around the boy in the bed but she restrained herself.

She burst "Oh, Harry, we were so sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried-"

"The whole school's talking about it." I cut in.

Ron voiced our question "What really happened?"

The true story was even stranger and more exciting that Theo's theories. Harry told us about Quirrell. I said multiple times "I told you so." He told us about the Mirror of Erised, the Philosopher's Stone and You-Know-Who.

He said _that_ name many times during his explanation, causing me to wince many times.

Hermione screamed at what was under Quirrell's turban - the back of his head was You-Know-Who's face.

I said finally "So the Stone's gone? Flamel's just going to die?"

Harry replied "That's what I said,but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'To the well-organised mine, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"My family has always said he was off his rocker." I smirked.

"So what happened to you three?" He asked.

"Well, I brought Ron round - that took long enough - and we were going up to the Owlery, but met Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall. He just said 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' Then he hurtled off the the third floor." I said.

Ron said "D'you think he meant you to do it? Sending you your father's Cloak and everything?"

Hermione exploded "Well, if he _did_ - I mean to say - that's terrible - you could have been killed."

I shook my head thoughtfully. Harry said "No, it isn't. He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the Mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort-" I shivered "if I could..."

Ron said proudly "Yeah, Dumbledore's barking, all right. Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course -" He rolled his eyes at me silently cheering. "- you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food'll be good."

Madam Pomfrey bustled over as I stuck my tongue out at Ron and Hermione.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT." She said firmly.

I stuck my tongue out at Harry as we left too.

* * *

We visited Hagrid that evening to tell him that Harry had revived - but Professor Dumbledore had already told him. He wouldn't let us in the hut because he was working on a gift for Harry. I spotted a book on the table before he shut the door.

"I just hope that Hagrid's idea of a gift isn't an illegal creature..." Hermione muttered.

I murmured in agreement.

* * *

**A/N I have changed the house cup numbers because different things happened, yes, I know, they seem rather unbelievable. Sorry for the perfectionists out there. I am feeling your pain.**

"I keep telling you Theo, Potter must be trained in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Blaise said.

"No, he has a supply of Felix -" Theo fell silent as the Great Hall doors opened to see Harry before bursting out "Look not a scratch on him!"

"He has been out cold for three days, under the eye of Pomfrey." Blaise argued.

I stared at the Great Hall decked in Slytherin colours of green and silver. A huge Slytherin banner hung behind the High Table.

Dumbledore arrived a few moments later and the babble died away.

He said "Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were... you have the while summer ahead to get by them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and sixty-two points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and eighty-two ; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the table. Draco banged his goblet on the table as I burst in to chanting with Tracy and Daphne shouting "Sly-ther-in! _Sly-ther-in!_ SLY-THER-IN!"

Dumbledore continued "Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account."

My smile faltered and the room went very still.

He said "Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr Ronald Weasley... for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindors cheered, from the Prefect table I heard Percy - Ron's oldest brother at Hogwarts - saying "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" Gryffindor were now third.

At last there was silence.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor was second.

"Third - to Miss Nash Malfoy..." My eyes widened. "For the greatest healing skills a first year has performed, according to Madam Pomfrey. I award Slytherin House fifty points."

I laughed as Daphne patted me on the back and Tracy said jokingly "Show-off."

"Next - to Mr Harry Potter..." The room went quiet. "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were yelling. Gryffindor had five hundred and twenty-two points - the exact same as Slytherin once you added my new points. I think we all knew where this was going. Oh, Dumbledore and his favourites. Said man raised his hand and the room fell silent.

He said smiling. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award thirty points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

A sort of explosion erupted from the Gryffindor table. I tried to stand up and cheer with three quarters of the Hall before Draco yanked me down into my seat.

My new position on the bench didn't stop me shouting at the top of my voice "WELL DONE, NEV! WELL DONE!"

Draco looked like the victim of a body-bind curse when I shouted.

Dumbledore called over the storm of applause "Which means, we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands and in an instant my house's colours turned to red and gold. The snake turned into a lion.

I saw Sev sourly shaking McGonagall's hand with a forced smile.

I didn't feel any sadness about the cup being snatched from our mitts, Gryffindor deserved every last point.

* * *

The exam results came out, much anticipated by Hermione and I. She and I added up our overall scores and got the exact same mark, we also came top of the year.

Suddenly our wardrobes were empty and our trunks packed. Nev found Trevor in the toilets and a note warning us not to use magic over the holidays was scrunched up and binned by Draco and I, and most pureblood students.

Hagrid took us down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; I boarded the Hogwarts express with Hermione; talking and laughing with Harry and Ron as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Drooble gum and everything else as we sped past Muggle towns; taking off our uniform and putting on coats and jackets; pulling into Platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took a while to get off the platform in the massive crowds. I wizened old guard was by the ticket barrier, letting us go through the ticket barrier slowly so we didn't alarm Muggles by all bursting out of a solid wall at once.

"You must come and stay this summer, all of you - I'll send you an owl." Ron said.

I tried to spot Draco or Father and Mother through the thick crowds. I saw my Mother standing next to Draco and his belongings.

"Guys, I've got to go. Owl me, I'll reply. Have a great summer!" I called running over to Mother and hugging her tightly.

"Let's go." Mother said and Draco and I pushed our trolleys behind her.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the story, last few chapters were HELL. ****_NEVER TYPE ON TABLETS!_**** Please review, it will make my aching fingers, sleepless nights and frustration worth it.**

**Sequel is going to be called Honourary Gryffindor. Which is taking a while to start.**

**Hipsterpotamus over & out x**


End file.
